Swimming In The Fast Lane
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: Castiel Novak was the star of his high school swim team with an attitude problem but that could change when new coach Dean Winchester entered with his pretty boy features that had Castiel wanting more than the typical coach-swimmer relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is the work I have been working on for a while now. I lost motivation for it after a bit but I am determined to finish this and by posting this now I think it will push me to write so I can get it done with you guys waiting for me to update. I have no set update schedule as of yet and I'll just update the next chapter once I've written another one so I keep ahead of myself**

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Swimmer!Castiel, Coach!Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Slow Build, Bottom Castiel, Top Dean

* * *

Late as usual, Castiel Novak sauntered into training. He had been on the swim team for his entire time he had spent at the high school and was a legend for what he did. He had arrived in town at the age of sixteen after he emancipated himself from his abusive and controlling uncle and decided a fresh start was exactly what he needed. Zachariah Alder, Castiel's uncle had offered to take Castiel in when his parents, Jimmy and Amelia Novak, died in a car accident when Castiel was only seven years old. At first, Zachariah had been kind and loving towards Castiel but that soon changed when he was fired from his job and turned to the drink. As his uncle's alcoholism continued, his anger and need to control grew and he took it all out on an eight year old Castiel. When he turned fifteen, he had decided enough was enough and sought out legal counsel.

When he had first arrived at the school, he had been somewhat of an introvert and shielded himself away from the other students. He had his head down and did well in his school subjects. No one knew of his past and that was the way he intended to keep it. As far as his fellow students knew, he lived happily at home with his parents. Only the principal and a select few of the staff, particularly the school guidance councillor knew different. As soon as he found out that the school had a swim team, he signed up and never looked back. He had always been a keen swimmer but had never done anything competitive but their coach, Old Man Singer, had quickly shown him the ropes and Castiel was away. The water was where he was free. No one could judge him on how he was socially inept or how he kept his head down and didn't speak to anyone. No one could see anything but the speed and grace at which he swam and more often than not, won.

As he started to get noticed in the pool and won every race at their meets, Castiel became noticed in the school. People who had ignored him when he first arrived would come up to him and pat him on the back in congratulations for his most recent win and many would want to be his friend. He learned early on that most of the people that came up to him were just out to be popular but soon he was dragged into being friends with none other than Meg Masters. Meg was a short girl with long, curly brown hair and pale skin who had a way of getting Castiel to do whatever she wanted him to. Castiel resisted at first but soon enough, he just let her have her way and went with the flow. It was nice to have at least one friend in the school. Even though Meg was manipulative, Castiel soon got the hang of handling her.

Meg dragged Castiel to many parties and gatherings of college students where they would get drunk or stoned together before they wound up back at Castiel's studio apartment and would relieve their sexual frustrations. Castiel never found sex with Meg to be utterly mind-blowing but it helped burn off steam that he would gather after a week's worth of school and practice and Meg never complained so he just went with it. However, at the end of their junior year, Meg unfortunately left the school and moved across the country which left Castiel alone. With Meg gone, Castiel usually found himself out clubbing in the local bars and clubs with his fake ID that Meg had given him, searching for a good time.

His parents had been incredibly rich and had left Castiel a trust fund which would give him an allowance each week which allowed Castiel to pay for all his expenses as well as leave a lot of money left over which he usually blew on alcohol and weed. However, through all the drugs, alcohol, and partying, Castiel still kept his body in peak condition and in the lead up to any meet he would make sure he was completely free of any illicit substances. He never wanted to be hung-over for a race as that would mean letting himself, Coach Singer, and his team mates down. He would look after his body for the races and then after, he would party until he dropped. Everyone on the team knew what he did, even the coach, but no one ever tried to stop him. If they did, he wouldn't have listened to them anyway. He did what he did because he wanted to forget and swimming and parties were the only way that allowed him to do that.

Having Meg as a friend changed Castiel. He learned how to be manipulative and became more self-absorbed over the time he spent with Meg. Turning up late, was something Castiel always did after he'd met Meg. He was a legend, and he knew it. He knew he was good and Coach Singer had tried to reprimand him for his tardiness but it never stuck and he soon gave up. He didn't have the option of kicking Castiel off the team because without him they wouldn't win anything. Castiel had revived the school's passion for swimming and because of that, he was untouchable. Giving him the punishment of doing extra laps never worked because Castiel usually did more work than the others anyway. If he wasn't in class or off partying, Castiel would be in the pool working on his technique to make himself faster and sometimes even in the gym working on his cardio, core or legs to gain further strength. All the records that the school held were broken within two months of Castiel signing up to the team and their trophy cabinet had become increasingly full over the years that Castiel had been there. The teachers loved him and he always worked it to his advantage.

What Castiel didn't expect when he arrived at training was a younger guy standing next to Coach Singer. He looked to be in his early twenties, was tall with light brown hair and broad shoulders that looked just like a swimmer's. He was dressed in navy blue tracks and the customary white polo that the team wore on competition days and Coach Singer wore all the time. He was well built and filled out the polo well and Castiel had to lick his lips. The man was gorgeous and Castiel could feel his arousal building the more he looked at the man.

"Ah, Castiel" Singer greeted "Glad you could join us" he continued sarcastically. The greeting brought the attention of the new guy to Castiel and his arousal only grew as he got a look at the guy's face. He was a pretty boy with soft almost feminine features. He had bright green eyes and plump pink lips with the facial structure of a god.

Castiel had a smile across his lips as he replied to the coach while he ignored the stare of the new guy "You know me coach, things to do, people to see" At the roll of Singer's eyes, Castiel took the motion to strip off. He could feel the eyes of the mystery man on him as he moved over to the pool side and removed his swim team shirt that he had been given when he signed up. It was a large as it was the only one that they had left at the time but Castiel had grown fond of the shirt. It hung loosely on his swimmer's body but it wasn't too baggy. It had their school logo and swim team written across the front in a blue font. He pulled the shirt over his head to reveal his tattooed back.

When he had first been emancipated, he had the strong urge to take advantage of his new found freedom and the first thing he did was get a tattoo. When he was younger, his mother had told him all about where his name had come from. She told him how he was named after the Angel of Thursday as he had been born on the weekday. His mother had always been devout in her following of the church and she had been extremely fascinated by the angels and their names and origins that she started researching them all. As a young boy, Castiel loved hearing the stories his mother knew and instead of reading a typical bed time story, Castiel would beg his mother to tell him of some exotic angel or a retelling of the tale of Lucifer's casting from heaven. Castiel saw this tattoo the he desperately wanted to get to remind himself of the love he held for his mother and took his name origin as inspiration. He decided that getting wings of an angel tattooed was what he wanted. They were realistic and covered his entire back. Some of the feathers wound round to his ribs on his side as well as covering his upper arms and shoulders. The tip of the feathers extended low on his back and dipped below the waistband of his jeans that he still had on. It had been a long couple of weeks of recovery just for the outlines only to be repeated once again for the shading but the end result was worth it. He loved his tattoo and the people he let see it up close usually agreed.

Once he had put his shirt away, Castiel stripped off his jeans and folded them to put away in his bag before he dug out his towel, swim cap, and goggles. When his towel was sitting on top of his bag, swim cap on his head, and goggles around his wrist, he turned around and adjusted his swim trunks. He tied the drawstring and tucked it away before he glanced up to find that the new guy had his eyes were on him. When he noticed that Castiel was looking at him, he promptly looked away and Castiel smirked. This was going to be easier than he had expected it to be.

Castiel made his way over to pool side and watched his teammates warm up for a few moments as he leant down to wet his goggles and put them on before jumped in the free lane that he was always left for him. He always got the middle lane after he had proven himself to be a strong competitor. When he had first joined, the team had made him swim in the outside lanes which were usually for the weaker swimmers but when he showed that he was the fastest on the team, Singer had changed his position and put him in the middle lane. From that point on, the lane was always left for him even though Castiel was hardly ever on time.

As soon as Castiel hit the water, he felt all his worries and stresses fade away as he propelled himself through the water. He took slow strokes at first just to let his body warm up and get used to the movements. When he had first started, it was hard to get into the rhythm of pacing himself for warm up so he didn't over exhort himself but now it was easy. He knew exactly what his body was capable of and when to push or when to hold back. Even though he had started at least fifteen minutes after the rest of the team, he finished his warm up at the same time as the rest of them and moved over to where Coach Singer was stood talking with the new guy.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Singer started with a glare at Castiel once the whole team was present "I'll get started. Now as you know, I'm not gettin' any younger" There were a few chuckles around the squad and a shout of 'got that right old man' from one of the other seniors which earned a scowl from Singer "As I was saying" he started again once the team calmed down "I'm not gettin' any younger and I'm going to retire soon so I've found my replacement to look after you grommets" He gestured to the man next to him "This is Dean Winchester and you will treat him with the same respect you treat me. This boy is practically family so if you give him any trouble you will be answering to me. He's been swimming since he was just a youngin and he's decided to come and coach you so you better treat him well. You hear me?"

Everyone answered with a 'yes coach' but Castiel was too caught up in staring at the man – Dean – before him. He looked utterly nervous to be stood in front of a group of teenagers about to start to train them. Castiel smirked as he looked up at him. They were going to tear him apart.

"Alright then. Let's get started" Singer spoke "Take it away Dean"

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean. The man blanched at the fact that Singer was effectively throwing him in the deep end and made him take training straight off the bat. "Uh…" Dean thought for a moment before he came to his own and realised that he was a swimmer himself and knew what to do "Start with 200 free while I write up the rest over on the whiteboard over there. By the time you've finished, I will have written up the sequence. If you need further instruction don't hesitate to ask for it but I'm sure you all know how to swim and read. We clear?" Once again everyone spoke their confirmation with a 'yes coach'. Castiel didn't miss the small smirk of satisfaction that came as everyone answered in unison. "Alright then, get to it"

Castiel stayed put and waited for Dean to glance down at him. He sent the man a wink and a small smile before he pushed off the wall and turned himself so he could duck under the lane rope and make his way to his lane. He pushed all thoughts of the guy stood on pool side out of his mind and got to work on his training. He needed to push himself that little bit further so he could prepare himself for their next meet that was in a few weeks. It wasn't their biggest one of the season but it was an important one because it was the first in a long run that lead to Nationals. If he did well in those and showed his competitors that he was a force to be reckoned with it would make for a decent Nationals campaign.

His swimming ability had grown unmatched to many of the schools they competed against and found that he was constantly winning. If he showed through all the meets that he was good then hopefully, it would push those guys that much more to train harder and make the competition that much more competitive come Nationals.

Castiel finished everything Dean had written up on the board well before everyone else and sat at the end of the lane to catch his breath. He removed his goggles and placed them up on his head before he looked up to where Dean was stood on pool side. When he looked up, the man quickly looked away but Castiel could see the faint tinge of red that graced the tip of his ears. Castiel shook his head with a small smile across his lips while he splashed water on his face to cool himself down before he wiped it off again. Dean was too easy.

"Hey coach" Castiel called out to get the attention back on him.

When Dean turned to look over, Castiel felt a small tinge of disappointment that the blush had gone.

"Yes?" Dean asked his voice was steady and unshaken.

"What do I do now? I've finished all that" Castiel called back across the pool as he indicated to the whiteboard. Dean hadn't moved from where he was stood at halfway so he could see everyone as they swam. He would occasionally stop a swimmer and give them a tip on how to improve but he hadn't stopped Castiel once. Castiel thought it was either his technique didn't need improvement or Dean was just too flustered to stop him. He hoped it was the latter.

Dean bit his lip before he looked at his wrist watch and then back to the board. Castiel knew he could just carry on with his own regime but he really wanted to test Dean and see if he was any good.

"How 'bout we do some time trials with you. See how fast you can get?" Dean asked "There's only twenty minutes left of training so I want you to do your best 50 sprint followed by 100 and then 200 sprint. Make sure you're taking your time at the end of each to catch your breath. I don't want you to push yourself too hard"

Castiel nodded his head so apparently this guy wasn't just a pretty face. Dean seemed capable of doing the job and Castiel looked forward to actually being coached by him.

"Sure thing Coach. You going to time or should I just follow the clock?"

"I'll time. Be more accurate that way" Dean answered. Castiel nodded and pulled himself out of the pool to get onto the starting block. He glanced over at Dean one last time before he placed his goggles back on his eyes and stepped up onto the block. He readied himself and took a deep breath before he heard Dean bellow out,

"On your marks, get set," and then the whistle blew and Castiel launched himself into the water. He pushed himself hard as he wanted to prove to the new coach that he was fast. It wasn't just about showing off though. He had a goal in mind, this year he was going after the national records. He wanted to show he was the best and the only way to do that was to push himself hard.

He knew he wasn't at his fastest as he headed into the turn as he had already done a lot of swimming that afternoon but he was still up there with his personal best. He pushed off the wall hard and swam back the other way to try and get himself up to where he normally would be. He felt good as he hit the last 10 before he hit the wall and looked up to Dean panting.

Dean was staring down at his watch with his mouth gaped. Castiel smirked obviously Coach Singer hadn't told Dean how fast he was.

When Castiel had caught his breath back he called out "What is it, Coach?"

Dean blinked a few times as he still stared down at his watch before he looked up at Castiel with his eyes wide an mouth agape.

"What the fuck" Dean breathed "Dude, you got 21.14."

Castiel just smirked before he shrugged "It's not my best but I'm a little tired after your workout. I can do better than that though"

"I don't doubt it" Dean called back. "Catch your breath then up on the start block when you're ready and we'll start the 100"

Castiel did as he was told and followed Dean's instruction. Castiel flew his way through the freestyle sprints and made it within a couple of seconds of his personal bests in all them. Dean had been gobsmacked after each sprint and Castiel really couldn't keep the smile off his face that he had impressed Dean. He was looking forward to the year with him as their coach. When Castiel finished his 200, the rest of the group had finally finished the session Dean had set.

"Alright team, easy 400 warm down and then that's us for today. Great job everyone and I'll see you all next session"

Castiel quickly finished his but made sure to take it easy. When he was done, he climbed out the pool on somewhat shaky limbs. He hadn't over done himself but his muscles had started to protest on the last 50. While still on pool side, he stretched himself out to make sure that he wouldn't be sore the next day. As he stretched, Dean wandered over.

"So Castiel," Dean spoke "You did well today but you need to show up on time next session. I know Bobby is a push over but I aint like that so you turn up on time or I will punish you"

Castiel smirked "Coach Singer tried that. It didn't stick"

Dean just looked him up and down before a small smile spread across his face "Yeah well I'm a bit more creative in my punishment so if I were you, I'd be on time"

"Whatever coach" Castiel snarled as he stood and made his way over to his bag. He discarded his swim cap and goggles on the bench as he picked up his towel. He ran it through his hair and mussed it up to dry it off before he wiped down his torso. He didn't once turn his attention anywhere but the wall in front of him as he was kind of pissed that Dean was already trying to reprimand him for being late. He thought that he had made it quite obvious that he didn't need to be on time. Castiel was a strong swimmer he didn't need to be there on time. He could turn up fifteen minutes late and still finish before the majority of the squad.

Somewhat angry, Castiel wrapped his towel round his waist and made his way to the locker room with his bag slung over his shoulder and swim cap and goggles in hand. He went straight to his locker and opened it to find his spare clothes to get changed into. He really didn't want to get back into the clothes that he had worn all day to school. He placed them on the bench in the centre of the aisle before he collected his special shampoo and soap that got rid of the chlorine and made his way to the communal showers. A few of the boys were already in there and smiled over at Castiel as he entered.

"So what you think of the new guy Castiel?" a short brunette by the name of Gabriel asked. Gabriel was known as the school trickster and was the squad captain. Castiel had never been offered the role even though he was the best swimmer on the team. Castiel knew it was because his lack of punctuality but he really didn't care. He was the best on the squad and he didn't need a crappy title of 'swim captain' to tell him that.

Castiel offered a shrug of his shoulders as he made his way over to a free shower. He stepped out of his trunks and kicked them away as he turned on the tap. He relished in the fresh water that ran over him. "I don't know" Castiel said after a moment "Seems like he knows what he's doing"

"Also seems like he might have your number" Another teammate, Balthazar, chimed in "He gave you a decent warning as you were stretching. You going to pay it any mind?"

Castiel just shook his head "You know he won't be able to tame me Balthazar. If Coach Singer couldn't what makes you think he can?"

Balthazar just shook his head and didn't reply. There was a small smile on his lips as he turned away from Castiel and finished his shower. The rest of the group offered their thoughts on the new coach and Castiel had an ear out to listen to it all. They all seemed to share the same opinion that he had potential to lead them to Nationals. Maybe this time they would be able to break some records while they were there.

After he had washed his hair and body free of chlorine, he made his way back to where he left his clothes. He slid into his tracks and pulled his hoodie over his head. He packed away his gear and left the locker room with a wave to his teammates over his shoulder. Keys in hand, he made his way to the school student car park where his blue 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback was parked. The car had been his father's and was left to him when his parents past. It hadn't been the car that they had been driving at the time of the wreck and Castiel was somewhat grateful for that because if it had been, he didn't know if he would have been able to handle driving it around. The car was always well looked after and ever since Castiel could walk, his father had taught him how to clean her and keep her shining. When Zachariah had taken him in, the car had been put in storage until Castiel was able to drive. As soon as Castiel was of age, he got his driving permit as he knew as soon as he was free of the man, he would leave in the Mustang with everything that he possessed piled in the boot and that was exactly what he did.

Castiel unlocked the trunk and threw his gear inside before he made his way to the driver's door. He slid into the seat with a sigh. His body was tired and he really just couldn't wait to get home and sleep. He started his car smiling at the familiar sound of the engine that always reminded him his childhood with his parents and made the short thirty minute drive to his apartment. He pulled into his parking spot and removed his gear from the car before he made his way up to his loft. It was a huge apartment and Castiel found that the area was quite large for just him but he really did like it. It gave him space to entertain the few friends he did have and if he did bring someone home after a night out, it gave him something to show off as well as give the appearance that he was older than he actually was.

It was two stories with the kitchen, living and bed downstairs all in one room. When entering the front door, the kitchen was to the left and to the right was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor. Upstairs was where Castiel had a spare bed for when his friends need a place to crash. There was a door that led out to a terrace that overlooked the city landscape where there was also a spa where Castiel escaped to the private space to smoke his weed and his cigarettes. Once he was through the door, he quickly made his way into the bathroom to chuck his wet gear into the dryer before he walked back to the kitchen to find a snack. He was too tired to cook anything and he did have some homework to do but he knew that he will be sorry in the morning if he foregoes dinner. It was times like these that Castiel was glad that he bought frozen dinners.

He found a box of mac' 'n' cheese in the freezer which he set in the microwave for the allotted time before he went to the couch. He picked up the remote as he passed and flopped onto the couch. He was home just in time for the news and flicked it on to catch up on the current events. He was about to drift off when the ding of the microwave woke him up. With a sigh, he picked himself up off the couch again and got his meal out of the microwave. He collected a fork from the drawer before he made his way back to the couch to eat. He waited a few moments before he shoved his fork into the plastic container. His forkful was still steaming even after he had waited so he blew on the mouthful before he swallowed it down. When he was done, he stood from the couch and went to the kitchen to dispose of the rubbish. Castiel was no slob, he made sure his apartment stayed clean and everything was put away in its correct location.

With the trash away, Castiel turned off the kitchen lights and wandered through to where his bed was. He flopped onto his king sized bed and shuffled under the covers. Castiel groaned as he realised he had forgotten to turn off the television as well as the fact that he had homework. After he resided to the fact that he wasn't going to do the work, he remembered that he had two remotes for the television; one which was placed on his bed side dresser. He flicked the television off and snuggled back into the sheets where he fell into an exercise induced sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all the interest so far in this story it means a lot. I just want to say before you read that what I know about swimming in the US is quite limited since I live on the other side of the world so if I get something wrong I apologise in advance. Also as I had a comment about it on another fic of mine I do write in New Zealand English so there will be different words for things than what most of you will use in the US but that's just how I talk and write so I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Anywho on with the chapter :)**

* * *

Castiel awoke to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock. He grumbled in annoyance from where he was buried under the duvet and refused to move. The insistence of the buzzing however forced him to move and stop the alarm. With a quick glance at the time, he realised he had slept in and he was ten minutes away from being late. It was nothing new, so Castiel didn't worry. He had been tardy for most of his school life and had never been reprimanded severely simply due to the fact that he was a capable student that handed assignments in on time and passed every exam with at least an A.

Groggily, Castiel wiped his eyes free of sleep and tossed the comforter back. He rolled to his back and stared at the blank ceiling as he tried to decide whether it was worth actually making the effort to get out of bed and attend school that day. It was one of those days that Castiel had woke up and just wanted to spend the rest of eternity in the comfort of his king sized bed. Reality got the best of him, and he slipped out of bed for a quick shower before he dressed in black skinny jeans, his favourite red and black hi-tops, and a plain red t-shirt. On his way out, school bag in hand, he grabbed his black zip up hoodie and his keys before he made his way to the car park to drive to school.

It was a nice day out and Castiel had his aviators over his eyes as he drove to shield from the morning sun. Traffic was light given that he was late and he pulled into the school car park just in time for the start of first period. He pulled his bag out from the passenger side seat and slung it over his shoulder before he locked his car and headed into the school. Castiel easily manoeuvred himself through the crowd as they headed to their next class and was greeted by his fellow classmates. He gave them all a smile as he headed in the direction of his locker to switch his books. When he arrived, he wished he hadn't. Stood at his locker is none other than Ruby Medea.

Ruby was a keen little follower of Meg's and would always try to be part of what Castiel and Meg did together. At first, Castiel didn't mind. He was just there to blow off some steam but when she started to get in the way of what they did together, he got irritated. She originally was fine with Castiel leaving with Meg to head back to his apartment but soon enough, she started to kick up a fuss. The first few times, Castiel thought that it was because she didn't want to be left at a college party by herself which was understandable. However, after the fourth time, they were onto her game. She was jealous; of whom, they were unsure, but they knew for certain that Ruby wanted to get with one of them. When Meg had left, Ruby had made it known that she wanted Castiel and had begged to take Castiel out nearly every day without fail. Castiel had downright refused every time but for some reason, the woman didn't give up.

"Hey Castiel." Ruby greeted with a finger twirled in her long black hair. She was trying for the innocent school girl look which had Castiel internally groaning.

"Hello Ruby" Castiel replied his tone nonchalant. He was in no way going to give her even a glimpse of emotion. If she saw anything on his face or in his body language, she would interpret that as Castiel wanting to get with her which was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

She giggled, actually giggled, at Castiel. Castiel opened his locker and rolled his eyes out of view from Ruby's gaze. It had grown harder and harder to keep his expression stoic as the weeks went on. She just couldn't get the hint. Castiel was known for his sexcapades and he had turned her down enough times, he thought, for Ruby to get the hint that he was just not interested in her. Apparently she didn't get that message.

"Are you going to the party this Friday?" As she spoke, Castiel finally found the book he was looking for and had put his unnecessary books back into his locker. He slammed his locker shut and had to cool the smirk that was about to spread across his face as the suddenness of it made Ruby jump.

"No" Castiel answered simply. He had heard about the party that was being thrown by the football jock, Michael, from the local college and there was no way in hell he was going to that party. Michael was an asshole who Castiel had the displeasure of meeting one night when Meg and Castiel had gone to one of the frat houses. To make a long story short, Michael had spent the entire time they were there hitting on Meg who had made her answer clear that she was not interested. When the jock hadn't got the picture, Castiel stepped in and told him to back off. Castiel ended up with a black eye and hadn't returned to the frat house since.

With his answer not up for debate, Castiel made his way down the hall and towards his next class which thankfully, he did not share with Ruby. He left a disappointed Ruby in his wake as he was swallowed up by the crowd of people that had greeted him and pulled him into the group to talk to him for a few moments. It was times like these, he enjoyed his popularity. It gave him the opportunity to avoid further dialogue with Ruby.

Castiel entered his AP English lit class and took his usual seat down the back of the class. He had already read every one of the books they were meant to read this year and therefore was rather bored in most of the classes as they were just reading the book. However, when the book was up for discussion, Castiel was always an active participant and had a lot of thoughts and theories about the text. When the teacher praised him for his insight, he would get dirty looks from some of his classmates who were obviously annoyed that Castiel was popular _and _smart but he smiled back at them and hoped they would soon drop their unwarranted hate towards him.

Ever since he first started school, Castiel knew he was different when it came to his intelligence level compared to his peers. When he was younger, Castiel would spend all his time reading anything and everything he could get his hands on. He was a sponge that absorbed all the information that he read through. As he grew older, he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he found he was so much like _Matlida_ except without the happy ending. He didn't have someone that was willing to adopt him from a young age. No, he was stuck with his abusive drunk of an uncle that only showed affection by buying him expensive gifts. With age, the gifts grew more expensive and Castiel knew that it was just something for appearances so that people wouldn't know what happened behind closed doors. Castiel was just glad he was smart enough to get out when he did.

Luckily, today his class was discussion class. He spent the entire class wrapped up in the discussion and was quite impressed by what some of the class thought about the book. Some of the ideas they spoke challenged what Castiel had been thinking the book was about and to see it in a different light. He nodded along when the other students said their ideas on the book and how they interpreted the passage they were currently focused on. It was probably his favourite part about the entire curriculum hearing someone else's point of view for the exact same thing he had read.

Near the end of class, his friend, Balthazar from the swim team, got his attention. "Cassie, you going to be on time for training in the morning or are you going to see if this new coach follows through with his threats?" his friend asked with a clear twinkle of mischief in his eye. Balthazar was a bit of a trouble maker and would always be encouraging Castiel misdemeanours. Castiel smirked over at his friend. They always had a training session early Friday mornings before school and it was a well-known fact that Castiel was not a morning person. He would turn up at least thirty minutes late for the session.

"I'd like to see him try. He obviously has no idea who he's dealing with. Extra swimming won't faze me"

"You know that, we know that but does he?" Balthazar asked. Castiel simply shrugged just as the bell went. He packed up his gear into his bag and stood from his seat. He waved goodbye to his friends as he exited the room and off to his next class.

The rest of his day passed in much the same way. Castiel would participate in the class if he found it worthwhile if not, he'd spend the entire period talking with his friends. He would be told off for chatting a lot of the time but he would shrug it off and continue with his conversation. The teacher soon gave up on reprimanding him and just let him be.

At lunch, Castiel could be found out the back of the school where teachers scarcely went, joint in hand, in conversations with the fellow weed enthusiasts of the school. He had grown to be good friends with them as he spent nearly every lunch hour with them getting a buzz. They would recommend different blends for him to try and Castiel would never hesitate to give it a go. It was never enough to get him high just to give him a slight buzz for the lunch hour before he had to head to his afternoon classes.

By the time the final bell rang, Castiel's buzz had lifted. He didn't have training today but headed to the pool anyway. He wanted something to do and if he could put in an hour or so in the pool and shave off a couple of seconds off his personal best then all the better.

It was times like these that Castiel was glad he kept a spare pair of trunks in his locker. He made his way to the changing shed and quickly undressed and got into his swim trunks. They were a lot tighter than his usual pair and left nothing to the imagination but Castiel had never been one to be self-conscious and just grabbed his spare goggles and towel before he headed out to the pool area. It was empty which he was grateful for as it gave him the room to focus and just let the tension that had slowly been building through the day drift away.

He had been swimming for near forty minutes when he decided to take a small break. He swam to the side, removed his goggles and climbed out of the pool. With his free hand, he ran it through his wet hair to push it back from where it was plastered against his forehead. He wandered towards the drinking fountain where he took a few long gulps. As he drank, he had the strange feeling of someone watching him. Subtly, he tried to look behind him to see if there was indeed anyone around. When he saw who was across the other side of the pool he couldn't help but smirk. Coach Winchester was stood blatantly staring at Castiel's ass while he drank. Castiel knew that these trunks showed off his ass and that they hung quite low on his hips so that the majority of his wings tattoo was showing.

Slowly, Castiel stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he turned to see Dean quickly look away once again with his ears a tinge of red. Castiel couldn't help but find the reaction endearing.

"Oh hey Coach. Didn't see you there" Castiel greeted happily as he walked towards where Dean was stood "Hope you don't mind me being here. I just felt like putting in a little extra this week"

"Afternoon Castiel" Dean greeted formally with a nod. He wasn't looking Castiel in the eye instead looking everywhere but the man in front of him. Castiel just smirked at the reaction he was having on the older man. "No, no of course not. If you think that it means you can turn up to training in the morning late then you have another thing coming. I will have to punish you if you turn up late."

"Oh really?" Castiel asked cockily "And what does this 'punishment' involve?"

"Well," Dean started finally looking Castiel in the eye "If you're on time, you won't have to find out will you Novak?"

"We'll see Coach" Castiel replied before he made his way back to where he had left his towel. He thought that Dean would leave but apparently, he was going to stick around. Castiel picked up his towel and half-heartedly dried himself off before he wrapped his towel around his shoulders and looked over at Dean again who had once again been caught staring at Castiel's tattoo. "Is there something I can help you with Coach?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. Castiel could practically see the thought process that was going through the man's mind. He was obviously debating with himself whether to ask about the tattoo or not. Part of Castiel wished the man would just come out and ask instead of just ogling him whenever he had his back to him. Castiel definitely didn't mind the scrutiny but he just wanted the man to acknowledge his curiosity.

"You sure?" Castiel asked as he took a step closer towards the older man. There was still a decent gap between them as Dean was still stood near poolside where he had been earlier. Castiel had kept his eyes locked on Dean's the entire time. He knew his stare made people uncomfortable at the best of times but Dean was staring right back. Castiel found himself caught up in the greenness of the man's eyes as if he could see right into the man's soul.

He didn't know how long they stood there but then suddenly, Dean looked away and cleared his throat. "Don't be late, Novak" Dean said before he turned and headed over to where Castiel knew his office was located.

Castiel was left a little dumbfounded as to what had just happened. What he did know was that Dean found him attractive and that, he could work with. Castiel smirked as he watched Dean disappear through the door that lead to the offices of the physical education department before he turned on his heel and made his way back to the locker room.

One thing was for sure, he was definitely going to test this man.

Castiel rolled up to training twenty minutes late which to be fair was early for him for a Friday morning session. The rest of the team was already well under way with the session Dean had written up on the board and the coach was watching them all swim. Castiel dumped his bag and grabbed his swimming gear before he made his way over to where his lane was. Just as he was about to dive in, he was stopped.

"Novak!" Dean shouted "Here please"

Castiel looked up to see Dean staring over at him with his brows furrowed in anger. The swimmer smirked as he stepped off the diving block and made his way round to where Dean was stood.

"Yes coach?" Castiel asked knowing clearly that Dean was about to dish out his 'punishment'

"I told you not to be late" Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. Before Castiel could interject, Dean continued "You will complete the set on the board and then when that's finished you will have a two minute break before you start up 50 yard freestyle sprints. Each sprint must be done within five seconds of your personal best which Coach Singer has given me. You will do eight in a row without a break. If you don't reach the end of each 50 within five seconds of your personal best you start again from the beginning. Once you've finished, you do the same with 100. Are we clear?"

Castiel simply stared up at the man. That sounded like hard work especially after having to do the complete session before having to do his best effectively sixteen times in a row. He wasn't going to let it get to him though and give Dean the satisfaction of breaking him. Instead he kept his face stern as if he was talking to Ruby and didn't let any emotion cross his face.

"Yes Coach" Castiel replied his voice steady as he stared Dean in the eye refusing to back down. Dean stared back just as intense.

"Good, now get swimming" Dean ordered.

Castiel turned on his heel and made his way back to the diving block of his lane. He pulled his goggles on over his swimming cap and dove into the pool to get the session underway. It was going to be a long session so he knew to pace himself throughout the first lot of drills Dean had set out. He wasn't going to give the man any satisfaction whatsoever. He let himself go at his normal speed but made sure to not push himself too far when he hit the back end of the session. Each time he had to stop for a quick break he looked over to Dean who had a smug grin on his face as he watched Castiel. It was as if Dean knew something Castiel didn't.

Of course, the prospect of doing so many sprints in a row was quite daunting but for someone like Castiel, it wasn't too bad. He had done a lot more on his own when he trained by himself and there was no way that Dean was going to break him that easy. Castiel found himself at ease and not even very tired as he finished the set that Dean had asked them all to do and once again Castiel had finished before the rest of the team.

Dean looked over at Castiel as he finished and eyed him.

"Finished Novak?" He queried. Castiel nodded in reply and Dean continued "Alright then you got two minutes and then I'm starting the timer. Remember five seconds within your personal best or else you start over. Clear?" Once again Castiel nodded not letting a speck of emotion to cross his face. He was determined to do this first try just to show Dean where he could shove his discipline.

"Two minutes is up Novak. Ready," Castiel set himself up with one hand on the end of dive board the other out in front of him so he was faced towards Dean "Set" Castiel set himself out of the water and braced his feet on the wall to get a decent push off. The whistle blew and Castiel pushed off at his best speed as he knew that was the only way he was going to get within five seconds of his personal best of 20.32. It was only half a second or so off the national record for his age but he was determined to beat it.

Castiel flew through the water and turned on the wall getting a decent push off to head back for the final 25. When he hit the wall, he turned and kept going he didn't know his speed but he knew Dean would yell it out to him and would tell him to stop if he was too slow. As it was, he was within the five seconds like he knew he would be.

"23.56 Novak. Keep going" Dean yelled out "Pace yourself, don't want you passing out on me"

Castiel would have snarled if he hadn't been otherwise pre-occupied. He was going to do this and he was going to get every 50 as close to his personal best as he could.

"23.13" Dean yelled out after the second 50.

It wasn't good enough for Castiel though. He needed to push himself for better.

"22.35" Was his third time.

After the fifth, Castiel's body was feeling the burn. His muscles were tired and he had to come up for air a lot sooner than he would have liked but he still pushed. He wanted to get to his personal best and although he didn't have the adrenaline of having the race in front of him, he had the prospect of having Dean's plan of punishment foiled and that was enough to push him forward. However, his times were dropping.

"23.67. Pick up the pace Novak you don't want to start over do you?" Dean called out tauntingly as he started his sixth. Castiel knew he was falling off the pace but he just didn't have it in him to keep up with his personal best. He knew he wouldn't drop off completely and would still make it within the five seconds but it was going to be tough.

"24.31" Dean called out again as Castiel started his final lap. Castiel pushed hard through the water as he tried to will his body to make it through to the last length, as he hit the wall, his turn was a little off but he made up for it with a harder push than normal and swam as fast as he could back. He knew he should try save it for when he started his 100 sprints but there was no way he was going to give Dean the satisfaction of watching him start over.

With a final stretch, Castiel reached the wall and came up for air panting. He didn't have any clue how fast he went through that final 50 as all his concentration was on reaching the wall within the time just so he could look at Dean's face. He controlled himself and calmed his breathing before he looked up at Dean expectantly to wait for his time.

"20.12" Dean breathed out as he looked over at Castiel with his face blank.

"What?" Castiel called out as if he had struggled to hear the time. In truth, he had heard it completely clear but he wanted to hear it from Dean just one more time.

Dean cleared his throat and spoke again louder this time. The rest of the team had finished their session and were also looking over at Dean expectantly as they wanted to know Castiel's time as well.

"20.12" Dean repeated

Castiel grinned "Guess I have a new personal best then" he said smugly to which Dean scowled before he schooled his expression. He obviously didn't want his irritation to be noticed at how Castiel was indeed getting under his skin.

"You have two minutes Novak and then you're starting your 100s. As for the rest of you, 200 easy warm-down and I'll see you next session"

Castiel knew he was meant to have three minutes but he knew he had annoyed Dean by how well he had done. Now he was determined to do just as well in the 100. Castiel managed to calm himself within the two minutes and gave his limbs a small stretch to help him for the effectively 800 sprint. It was going to be tough after all he had swam that morning but he was going to prove Dean wrong and just to show how much it hadn't affected him, he was going to turn up late next session.

Although it was tough going, Castiel did indeed finish his sprints all within the five seconds of his personal best for the 100. He was utterly exhausted by the end of it but there was no way he was going to let Dean know he had got the best of him. If he let up now, Dean would think he had won and that was not an option.

He pulled himself out of the pool and stood on shaky legs. Everyone else had already left the facility more than likely already changed and on their way to the main school block to meet their friends and get some breakfast. For Castiel however, there was an intense stretching session to be had before he did anything else. He hadn't looked at Dean once since he had climbed out of the pool; instead, he started stretching out his muscles methodically as he did after every session.

Castiel was sat on the ground stretching his groin muscles when Dean came over.

"You going to be on time next session?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a stern look in his eyes.

Castiel simply shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Dean with a calm expression. "Have to wait and see I guess. If you really think that is going to scare me into arriving at training on time you really don't know me very well"

Dean simply rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath before he pinched his nose with his right hand. "You do realise it's not very sportsman like to turn up late every session. It's not a good look for the team and it's not a good look for you. You're a great swimmer Castiel and the entire team knows it but your attitude needs work. As long as you turn up late, the more creative I get with my punishments and trust me _that_ was an easy punishment"

Castiel really didn't care about Dean was saying. "The team doesn't care that I turn up late. They're all good people and they couldn't give two shits if I turned up on time or not. They know how much effort I put in to this squad and how many hours I put in so they have no ground to stand on if they want to say me turning up late isn't good for the team"

Dean sighed again before he ran his hand through his hair "Up to you Castiel but you should really think about making the effort to turn up on time. You may be a good swimmer but you're shit at being a team player"

With that, Dean turned on his heel without another word and headed off towards his office. Castiel was left there in silent contemplation as to what Dean was saying. Castiel knew his teammates didn't have a problem with him turning up late to their sessions as he had asked Gabriel about it specifically. Gabriel didn't have an issue with it so why was Dean insinuating that the team did? They all knew that Castiel would stay after their sessions had finished and put in extra work and would often come in even when they didn't have training to swim some laps as he had the previous afternoon so why was Dean being an asshole and trying to get him to show on time? It's not as if he was skiving off and not putting in the effort.

With one final shrug, Castiel continued his stretching before he finished and made his way to the locker room to shower and dress for school. It was the worst thing about Fridays that he had to go to school after a session and seeing as he had done so many sprints, he knew he was going to feel it late in the day. But it was Friday, and the prospect of the weekend which meant clubbing and finding someone to scratch that itch was something he looked forward to every week.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again for all your kind reviews. Good news I have finally passed the little bit of writers block that I have had for this fic for weeks now and have pushed out another chapter. I am writing ahead for this fic which is a new concept for me but hopefully this way I can be a little regular with updates. I don't know when the next update will be as real life is a little hectic right now but I will try my best to set some time aside to write. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Castiel could barely keep himself awake throughout the entire school day after the sprints Dean had put him through that morning. After he had showered and dressed, Castiel had gone to the school cafeteria to get some food as he hadn't eaten all morning. When he arrived, he was once again greeted by Ruby.

"Hey Castiel" Ruby greeted much like she had the previous morning "You look tired. Something wrong?"

"No Ruby, I've just finished training and I'm going to get some food before I have to go to class so if you don't mind" Castiel snapped as he pushed past Ruby and through to the cafeteria to find something to eat.

Usually, they didn't serve breakfast but on Fridays, many of the school teams had training sessions early in the morning and as a lot of the students weren't able to just go home and eat before school, the cafeteria would provide a meal for the ones who wished to purchase it. It was a great convenience for the students and quite a few people that didn't even need to be at school in the early hours took advantage of the service.

Ruby huffed at Castiel as he passed and he hoped that it would be enough to get rid of her for at least the weekend. Of course, without a doubt, Castiel knew Ruby would try and get in contact with him over the weekend given they don't have another training session until Monday but he can dream.

Castiel picked up an apple, a carton of chocolate milk, and a bowl of muesli hoping that the food would make him a little perkier for the rest of the school day. Once he had paid, he turned to find some of his teammates sat at a table near the centre of the room. He quickly made his way over and took a seat next to Balthazar.

"Hey Cassie" Balthazar greeted "How was your punishment?" He taunted.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he dug into his muesli. He dipped his spoon into the bowl and took a decent mouthful. Once he had swallowed it down, he answered. "It wasn't that bad. Not anything I haven't done before. He thinks it's enough to get me to show up on time. He also thinks that me turning up late says that I'm not a 'team player'" Castiel included the quotation marks with his fingers as best he could with the spoon still in his hand.

"So he's saying you should show up on time because it's not a good image for the team you turning up late every session?" Gabriel asked from where he was sat opposite Castiel. To Gabriel's right was Samandriel, a sophomore who had joined the team just that year. Samandriel seemed to take a liking to Castiel as soon as he joined the team and Castiel would be lying if he didn't find the boy attractive but he was just that, a boy and there was no way that Castiel was going to go down that road. The boy was shy and would only talk to Castiel if strictly necessary which Castiel found strangely endearing. The boy was currently staring down at his tray as Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel talked obviously shy to talk to the group as he was so new to the squad. Castiel chose to just quietly continue as if he hadn't noticed the younger boy was avoiding the conversation.

"Pretty much" Castiel agreed.

"Ah huh" Gabriel nodded "So you don't agree with what he's saying then?"

Castiel took another mouthful of his cereal as Gabriel spoke. He made sure to swallow before he answered "I get that he wants me to set an example, I do, but it's just… it's not like I don't put in the effort. I do more than most of the team and I do it faster so it's not like I'm not a team player" Castiel continued to eat as he finished talking while his friends thought over what he was saying. Castiel was starved and he didn't have long before the bell would ring for the start of classes so he needed to finish quickly.

"Right" Gabriel replied "Do what you like Cassie, it's not like you'd listen to us anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castiel snapped back after he had swallowed. He glanced at Balthazar who had his eyebrows raised as he looked over to Gabriel "Are you saying I don't listen to you?"

"No I'm saying that you do what you want to do. I don't care if you turn up late, you know that. It's just maybe you should listen to Coach Winchester? He knows what he's doing and he just wants what's best for the team" Gabriel reasoned but Castiel didn't hear any of it.

"Fuck that" Castiel swore "I'm doing it my way. He's not going to get the best of me and his little extra work out sessions are _not_ going to break me"

Gabriel lifted his hands as he defended himself "Alright, alright" Gabriel spoke "Do what you like Castiel. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into"

Castiel glared at Gabriel before he calmed down as he realised Gabriel was just performing his role as squad captain by backing up the coach. It was his job to make sure the team arrived on time as much as it was Dean's so maybe Gabriel was getting flak from Dean for Castiel's failure to arrive on time. Either way, he knew Gabriel could handle himself.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Castiel replied before the table fell into silence as they finished their meals.

Castiel wolfed down the rest of his meal as quick as he could as he knew he didn't have much time. He was deep in thought as he ate not even taking notice of the conversation that had started once the topic of Castiel's tardiness dropped. Just as he finished his meal, the first warning bell rang. Castiel quickly stood from the table and took his tray with him before he dumped his rubbish in the trash and headed towards his locker to gather his books for his first class. He knew it was going to be a long day given how tired his body was. He really needed some caffeine and mentally made a note to sneak into the physical education department to get himself a coffee. He knew that the department had the best coffee outside of the Home Economics department but they were hawks when it came to watching who entered the room where the coffee machines were located. Fortunately, the PE department was no way near as militant.

The morning classes were a drag and Castiel struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to take any decent notes in any of his classes but nothing was of great import so he really didn't need to bother anyway. When lunch finally rolled around, Castiel found himself gravitated towards the PE department. He had done this many a time before but for some reason he had a strange feeling in his gut. Numerous times he had been caught sneaking into the department and none of the teachers had ever thought twice about Castiel being in there so he had no clue as to why he felt like he did.

As he made his way with ease through the corridors he soon reached the offices that belonged to the staff. Most of the doors were closed which meant they were no doubt in the staff room with the rest of the teachers. As he sneaked further down, he saw the last two doors open. One which led to the small kitchen that held the coffee machine, the other to Coach Singer's office. He knew the old man would have no trouble with Castiel if he caught him but what Castiel didn't know was that Dean was also in that office until it was too late.

Castiel crept forward and into the kitchen only to hear his name called from Coach Singer's office.

"Castiel?" a familiar voice that was not the gruff tone of Coach Singer called. It startled Castiel for a moment and he froze on the spot where he was stood in the doorway. Slowly he turned around and hoped that his suspicions as to whom the voice belonged to weren't correct.

He wasn't so lucky.

Stood before him was none other than Coach Winchester with a confused look on his face as he no doubt wondered why Castiel was in the department.

"Uh… Hi" Castiel stuttered unsure how he was going to talk his way out of this one. If it had been any other teacher, he would have been fine but as Dean was new and was trying to break Castiel's defiance, this was going to be a tough conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Dean queried and Castiel swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He had no idea how to answer that question and Dean looked at him expecting an answer. Castiel stiffened as he watched Dean cross his arms over his chest and lift his eyebrows in a 'well I'm waiting' expression. As he did so, his polo stretched across his biceps and Castiel could see the strength that those arms contained. His mouth went dry as he ogled the man in front of him until he realised that he hadn't spoken in a while and Dean was no doubt wondering if he was ever going to talk.

With nothing to lose, Castiel opted for the truth "Uh… coffee?"

Dean kept his arms folded but his expression softened from anger to Castiel guessed somewhat sympathetic. Confused, Castiel looked at Dean with squinted eyes as he tried to figure out why Dean looked at him with such an expression. He didn't have long to wonder though as Dean soon uncrossed his arms and moved past Castiel into the room where he grabbed two mugs and flicked the coffee machine on.

"How do you take it?" Dean asked over his shoulder as he grabbed a spoon and a few sugar packets.

Still bewildered and stood in the doorway, Castiel stuttered out his answer "Uh… black… strong" Motionless, he watched Dean work around and make his coffee before he took a seat on one of the couches while he waited for the coffee to perk. As he sat down, he eyed where Castiel was stood.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?" Dean asked with a small smirk on his face.

Castiel shook his head to snap himself out of his daze and moved across the room to sit on the other couch opposite to Dean. He sank into the cushions and for a moment he thought he could just lie down and he'd be out for the rest of the day due to his exhaustion but there was no way he was going to show his fatigue in front of Dean.

"So training session got the better of you then?" Dean asked with a smug grin.

Castiel's face hardened "No" He replied defiantly "I just don't handle early mornings well" Castiel wiped his face with a sigh before he looked over at Dean to find him watching the movement. "Why are you even making me coffee anyway? Isn't there a school rule that teacher's aren't allowed to encourage students drinking caffeine?"

"Well, I can either just give you the coffee and you shut up about it or you can leave feeling guilty about breaking school rules but I don't think you have a problem with that anyway do you?" Dean said and raised one eyebrow as he looked pointedly over at Castiel.

Castiel smiled slightly "I guess not" he replied

"Yeah didn't think so. Besides," Dean continued "I know what it's like having so much training and how by the end of the week all you want to do is crash. But of course it's Friday so you want to go out"

"Obviously" Castiel agreed and just as the conversation was going to dwindle, the coffee machine finished its thing and Dean stood to fill their mugs. He watched as Dean poured the steaming liquid into both mugs before he poured a few sugar packets into one of them and stirred. When he had put the paper rubbish in the bin, he picked up both mugs and moved to where Castiel was seated and handed over the mug which he hadn't added the extra sugar. "Thank you" Castiel mumbled as he took the offered mug and raised it to his lips before blowing across the steaming mug. He kept his eyes on Dean as he seated in the couch next to him.

"So what else do you do Cas?" Dean asked after he was seated, the cushion dipping slightly under the added weight. Castiel eyed Dean wearily at the nickname as he didn't think they knew each other well enough for shortened versions of names just yet but instead of picking up on it, he just ignored it and carried on.

"Uh not a lot. I just do swimming and that's about it really" Castiel replied as he tentatively sipped his mug. It had cooled down enough now that it wasn't going to burn his tongue but still held the delicious warmth that Castiel nourished.

"Oh really?" Dean asked disbelieving as if he knew something about Castiel that he shouldn't "Bobby tells me you have a bit of a reputation around here" Castiel simply shrugged his shoulders as he sipped on his coffee. He was not going to discuss his reputation with Dean – at least not yet anyway.

"What about you, _Dean_? They say those who can't do, teach. So what's your story?" Castiel asked as he turned himself so he was now facing Dean. He propped his right leg up on the couch with his back against the arm rest.

Dean shrugged "I have my reasons" Castiel couldn't help but feel the need to know _what _those reasons were but had the feeling Dean wasn't about to tell him. So he nodded and continued to sip on his coffee before the silence got the best of him.

"Is there a way I can find out those reasons?" Castiel was blatantly flirting with Dean but the man seemed to be enjoying the attention and didn't tell him to stop.

"Not when I'm sober" Dean replied with a small laugh and Castiel felt his stomach do a flip as he saw Dean smile for the first time because it was breath taking. His green eyes sparkled and crinkled at the side and his lips upturned.

"Is that an invitation to get you drunk?" Castiel asked with a small smile on his face as he looked over his mug. And with that, Dean stood from the couch and made his way over to where the sink was to wash out his cup. When he was done, Dean turned around and looked over at Castiel and raised his finger to point at the mug.

"Make sure you wash that out when you're done" He smiled again and Castiel returned it with a small smile of his own along with a nod "Good. See you later Novak"

Castiel smiled as he finished his coffee. He was obviously getting somewhere with Dean and he really wanted to know where it was headed. There was no doubt they were both attracted to each other and Dean couldn't be too much older than Castiel surely? And it's not like he's an actual teacher at the school just a coach and there were no rules against a student and coach getting together at least he didn't think there was. Castiel shook his head of those thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself and that wouldn't do with Dean in the room just next door.

Once he had finished, he moved over to the sink and washed his mug as Dean had told him to and left it on the dish rack to dry. He left the room a little perkier after having caffeine in his system. Just as he was about to disappear back into the student area, he decided to pay Dean a little visit. Silently, he stood in the doorway and watched as Dean concentrated on something on the computer screen in front of him.

"Don't think this changes anything, Coach. I'm still not going to turn up on time." Castiel shrugged "Just so you know"

Dean looked up from the screen and rolled his eyes at Castiel before another smile spread across his lips. "I didn't think it would" Dean replied "Get out of here Novak. I'll see you at Monday's session" Castiel smirked and waved his hand at Dean before he made his leave. It looked like they were both up for the challenge but Castiel knew he wasn't going to break so it was a matter of how long Dean would last.

Monday rolled around a lot faster than Castiel would have liked. When he arrived home on Friday after school, he collapsed onto his bed and didn't resurface again till 8am the next morning. He hadn't done that on a Friday night in a very long time and he was a little disappointed he didn't get the chance to go out but Saturday was a new day and Castiel decided that he would definitely hit the clubs that night.

And club he did.

Castiel ended up completely plastered with his friend Crowley whom he had met when Meg was still around. The guy was a bit of a sleaze and would come onto Castiel quite often but Castiel had heard stories about him and would never go there. Instead, he had some fun and got himself wasted by hitting on people and getting them to buy him drinks. It was a good tactic and saved him a lot of money unless he was in the mood to go after a woman. If he was in that kind of mood, his bank account would look a little sad in the morning but since Dean had entered his life, Castiel felt the need to get that itch scratched by someone of the male orientation.

Late, Saturday night, or early Sunday morning, Castiel set his sights on a tall brunette with long hair and bright blue eyes. He found himself drawn into the tall, lean man and was soon grinding behind him on the dance floor.

Castiel wrapped his arms around the man's – Jacob, Jake, Joseph? – waist as he whispered into the man's ear and asked if he wanted to get out of there. Jacob/Jake/Joseph nodded his head and they left the building in a cab on route to Castiel's apartment. Castiel fucked the man into the mattress and as his orgasm ripped through him, he felt the tension in his muscles ease away.

His bed mate was gone when Castiel awoke the next morning with a note on his bedside table saying the man had fun and left his name – Joseph – and number if Castiel wanted to do it again sometime. Castiel crumpled the note into a ball and threw it in the trash. Castiel had only ever slept with one person on more than one occasion and that was Meg. He wouldn't let himself get tied down anytime soon. He was young and he was going to explore.

Castiel rocked up to training officially ten minutes late which was early by his standards. He had an impromptu make-out session with one of the cheerleaders out the back of the school where he usually had his weed break which caused him to be a little late for the start of their session. Dean wasn't impressed but Castiel guessed he knew it was coming given their conversation on Friday.

"Novak" Dean called as soon as Castiel was stripped off. Castiel moved over to where Dean was stood and stared expectantly as he awaited what his punishment would be.

"Yes Coach?" Castiel asked innocently. He crossed his arms over his naked torso as he looked up at the older man. Dean eyed him out of the corner of his eye with his body still faced towards the pool and arms crossed over his chest once which once again pulled the fabric tight across his toned torso.

"Start the session, once you're done I'll grab a ten pound medicine ball" Dean stated before he resumed his focus to the pool. Castiel realised he was dismissed and made his way over to his lane to start the session. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander as to what Dean had in mind with a medicine ball but instead of settling on it, he focused on getting the session done and working on getting himself faster. When he was done, he looked up to Dean who had a small smug grin on his face that Castiel did not like the look of. Dean moved over to where Castiel was rested against the wall and stood over the starting block so he could still see out over the pool at the rest of the squad.

"I'll be right back" He called down to Castiel who looked up just as Dean moved away and over to the door that led to the gym area. Castiel calmed his breathing as he waited for Dean to return.

When he did, he had a ten pound medicine ball in hand as he walked back over towards Castiel. As he carried it, it made his biceps stretch and the veins in his arms to pop out. Castiel found the sight quite arousing but cooled himself before it showed on his face. Dean walked all the way back to Castiel's lane and placed the ball down on the wall next to the starting block for Castiel's lane. Castiel stared up at Dean and waited for further instruction.

"So" Dean began as he looked down at his watch "You have thirty minutes left of the session and seeing you finished so early, that's plenty of time to tread water with the ball above your head." Castiel looked up at Dean with a hard expression to try and portray how unimpressed he was by this drill. Dean ignored him and continued "You will do five minutes with the ball, then five minutes without. Alternate between each every five minutes which will be signalled by my whistle. You will continue until I dismiss you." Dean then walked off back to his usual position at half way.

Castiel rolled the ball into the pool with a splash and wiped the water away from his eyes before he pushed it out from the wall a bit so he would have room to move. He experimented with the weight for a moment before he decided it was best to get started otherwise Dean might make him do it past the end of training. In one last act of defiance, Castiel decided he would face Dean while he did just so he could show that there was no way Dean was going to break him.

Castiel's legs started to move as he smirked over at Dean and rose himself out of the water slightly while he raised the ball above his head. He sank a bit in the water but his shoulders were still mostly exposed with his arms outstretched high above his head the ball firm in his grip. Dean looked over at him one last time before he turned his stare to the rest of the squad and coached them.

As his legs moved, Castiel kept his eyes on Dean the entire time hardly blinking. He could tell that Dean could feel his eyes on him as he looked uncomfortable and avoided looking in the direction Castiel was sat treading water. Castiel's arms started to feel the burn near the end of the first five minutes but as soon as Dean blew his whistle to tell Castiel that the time was up, Castiel slowly dropped the ball down as not to give away how tired his arms were and continued to move his legs. His legs weren't too tired as he had done this activity many times before however the medicine ball was a new addition. Dean certainly didn't lack creativity.

All too soon, the five minutes without the ball was over and Dean's whistle blew again. Castiel picked up the ball and held it high over his head once again the droplets of water falling off the ball and onto his head annoyingly. Some of the water was getting into his eyes and became irritating and he regretted leaving his goggles on the wall but he refused to give in and he refused to break his gaze from Dean's face as the man was so delicious to look at.

Soon, Castiel found himself distracted from the burn in his forearms and biceps and was more focused on the fullness of Dean's lips, the slight stubble that graced his cheeks and how his hair was always perfectly tousled and just the right length to grip onto. Castiel's blood ran south and he could feel his dick twitch in his trunks as he eyed the man more. Dean's arms were crossed across his chest which revealed how toned the coach was. It did nothing to stint Castiel's arousal as all he could think of was how he wanted to test how strong those arms really were.

The whistle blowing snapped Castiel out of his thoughts and allowed him to drop the ball to the water. He was free to wipe the water from his eyes and to push his hair back once again. He still kept his sight on Dean while he waited the five minutes out.

The rhythm continued as the minutes passed and Castiel ended up lost in fantasy after fantasy of things he wanted to do to Dean – with Dean. The ideas in his head distracted him from the ache in his arms. His legs were okay for once as treading water wasn't too hard to do but supporting a ten pound weight, even though it did not sound heavy, above his head was hard work and his arms protested against it. It wasn't until everyone was long gone that Dean finally let Castiel stop.

"Alright Cas, put the ball down and climb out" Dean called from where he was sat on the bench looking at his smart phone "I want to go home"

Castiel dropped the ball with a splash and swam it over to the wall before he lifted it up onto the side of the pool with the last bit of strength he had left in his arms. Dean had made his way over during that time and squatted down next to where Castiel was slumped against the wall panting.

"So are you going to be on time next session or are we going to continue this little game of yours?" Dean asked with a wry smile

"I think you know the answer to that" Castiel replied with a wink. The reacting blush he received for his efforts was completely worth it.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly as Castiel stifled a laugh before he spoke again "Well then, I'll see you next training" and he left leaving Castiel tired and horny as he watched Dean's ass disappear into the offices.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think with a review if you feel inclined :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry I've taken so long. If you follow my Tumblr you'll probably know the story but real life got busy and every time I tried to sit down and write something else would come up. I planned to have this done last week but I just ran out of time. So I finally have the chapter done and I had this one edited and ready to go for you all. Things are calming down at the moment so hopefully this time next week I'll have another chapter for you :)**

* * *

As soon as Castiel was home, he shrugged off his backpack and chucked it to the side of the door forgotten. First Castiel made his way upstairs to the spare room where he had his extensive music collection stored. He had shelves upon shelves all sorted alphabetically by artist of vinyl records that he had inherited from his father. Castiel had added to the collection over the years and bought the albums that his father was missing. The teen knew exactly where each album was located and knew the exact one he was in the mood for after a long day. He picked out the cover with ease and removed the record from its case carefully before putting it on to play.

Soon, the sound of Bob Dylan filled his ears as it flowed from the speakers that were located throughout his apartment. It was his father's favourite singer and Castiel had grown up with the sound. It relaxed him immediately after a long day and as soon as the cords hit his ears, Castiel closed his eyes and hummed along before his stomach rudely interrupted with a loud growl. He was starving and his upper body ached from training along with fatigue from a long day at school. Castiel made his way back down the stairs and padded across to the fridge and opened it to find it reasonably full after his shop yesterday and sought out the ingredients to make a chicken stir-fry.

With the boneless chicken thigh packet, celery, mushrooms, peppers, zucchini, fresh green beans, and an onion in hand, Castiel made his way to the bench where he opened his arms and let everything fall unceremoniously onto the counter. He had to save the onion from rolling off but with quick reflexes, it was an easy catch. Once everything was chopped, he fetched a frying pan and put it on the stove to heat up while he grabbed the oil, peanuts, soy sauce, and chicken stock from the cupboard. He sprinkled enough oil into the pan and watched as it sizzled indicating the pan was hot enough to start cooking. While the oil heated up, Castiel grabbed a pot and filled it with water before he put it on to boil for his pasta later.

First to go in was the diced onion which he browned lightly before he added the chicken. Castiel was in his element when he cooked. He loved it but often was too tired to cook more than a couple times a week. More often than not, he would make enough, when he did cook, that there would be leftovers that he could eat the next night. Usually, he would cook on the days he didn't have training but seeing he had shopped yesterday, he had been looking forward to chicken stir-fry all day. When the chicken was a healthy brown colour, Castiel added the vegetables to the pan and stirred them all together. It was times like this that he wished he had a wok so he could do it easier but he made do with what he had. After a few minutes, Castiel added the chicken stock and soy sauce to the mix and made sure to get it right through to get the most out of the flavour.

Castiel stood back from the pan and left it to simmer while he grabbed the packet of pasta from the top of the fridge. He chopped the corner with a pair of scissors from the drawer and poured about half the bag into the boiling water. He twisted the plastic around before he grabbed a twisty tie to seal the end and placed the bag back on top of the fridge. He wandered back to the stove to stir the food a little. The pasta wouldn't take too long to cook so while he waited for his meal to finish, Castiel returned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of _Asahi_. He popped the cap with a hiss and took a large gulp before he let out a satisfied sigh. Beer after a long day was just what he wanted.

The aroma in the kitchen got to him and his stomach growled in protest once again at the lack of food since before his training session. To ease his mind while his food simmered and his pasta cooked, Castiel started to clean up the dishes that had accumulated on the bench top. Once it was all cleared away and he had wiped down the bench, he checked on the pasta and figured it was about done. He grabbed a spoon and scooped out a piece to give it a try and smiled as he bit into the al dente spiral.

Humming as he went, Castiel opened the cabinet that held his bowls and grabbed two. Castiel turned off the stove once he placed the bowls on the counter and grabbed the pot with the pasta to strain into the sink. With the water gone, Castiel piled the pasta evenly into both bowls before he set the pot in the sink and grabbed the spoon to serve the stir-fry into the bowls. He mixed it all together before he grabbed one of the bowls – seasoned it – his beer, and a fork and made his way to the couch. He set his beer down on the side table near the armrest of the couch as he sank into the cushions where he ate to the sound of Bob Dylan's _Let It Be Me _filled the room.

As he finished his meal, he felt his mind drifting to his training session and his thoughts that had run through his mind to distract himself from the pain in his arms. Castiel felt his arousal build and his dick twitch in his sweats as he thought of Dean knelt between his spread legs where he sat now, sucking on his cock. God how he wanted it to happen. Castiel cast his now empty bowl to the floor and leant his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes while one hand rested on his thigh the other made its way to his mouth where he licked his palm until it was wet. When he was satisfied, Castiel used his dry hand to slip his sweats down his thighs to release his now hard erection. It slapped against his hoodie which made Castiel hitch it up and off before he threw it to the other side of the large three-person couch so he didn't make a mess of his favourite piece of clothing.

With it safely out of the way, Castiel slowly wrapped his spit soaked hand around his shaft and let out a small gasp. His mind was lost in thoughts of Dean and how it would feel to have the man's mouth locked around his cock. He knew the man would tease and would drive Castiel insane before he let him have it all, so reluctantly, Castiel released his hold. His fingers moved feather light up his length before he used two of his fingers to slide around the head and gathered the pre-cum that had started to leak. He imagined it was Dean's tongue that lapped and swirled at his head and the thought had loud groans fall from his mouth.

His hips rocked up into the light touches as he teased himself before the sensation became too much and not enough all at the same time. He wanted more and he knew Dean would make him beg. Knew that the man would want him to surrender before he gave Castiel what he wanted. He knew he would do that because it was exactly what he would do. They were both stubborn and would never back down unless they would benefit from it. It would make them impossibly great in bed together. With his thoughts going wild, Castiel needed more. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and vigorously pumped himself in search on his release no longer willing to tease himself. Sometimes, he could go for long periods of time where he would tease himself to the edge only to fall back again. Tonight was not one of those times. He had been horny ever since the training session and he needed to get off.

Castiel flipped himself so he was lying on the couch before he grabbed one of the couch pillows and placed it between his legs. With his arms braced on the armrest of the couch, knees pressed firmly into the seat cushions, back arched and head thrown back, his hips ground into the pillow and he let out a hearty moan at the sensation. He thought of what it would be like to take Dean. How Dean would be a pushy bottom and order Castiel around while he fucked into him. Castiel clenched his teeth as he fucked his hips harder into the pillow and imagined the slap of his balls against Dean's ass. He groaned as his dick slid along the fabric of the cushion and relished the feel of the smoothness along his sensitive skin.

His hips continued to rock and fuck at a faster pace as his apartment filled with loud groans and moans. Castiel could feel the familiar heat pool inside him as he chased his orgasm. As his thoughts ran wild with what it would be like with Dean, how it would feel if Dean were the one to take him. Castiel gasped for air as a silent 'Dean' passed his lips while he came to the thought of Dean pressing him down with a hand to the back of his head with the other gripping his hip tight as he was pounded into. White hot streams of cum pulsed from his member and all over the cushion where the rhythm of his hips stuttered before it came to a standstill and he collapsed onto the couch exhausted, sated and out of breath.

As he came back to himself, Castiel heaved himself up to his knees and pulled the pillow out to inspect the damage. It was nothing a quick wash couldn't fix so Castiel stripped the pillow case off and inspected the pillow at the same time. The thickness of the fabric meant, luckily, none of semen stained the pillow. As he had to wash the sleeve anyway, Castiel used the fabric to wipe down his softened member before he stood and slipped his sweats the rest of the way down so they pooled at his feet. On shaky legs, Castiel padded across the room naked to the bathroom where he turned the washer on and threw the stained material in with some fabric softener to clean the sleeve.

Once the wash cycle was underway, Castiel moved to the basin and grabbed a cloth which he could wet and clean the excess stickiness from his skin that he couldn't get off with the pillow case. When he was satisfied, he put it in the wash and moved out the room to gather his sweats and hoodie again. He felt the craving for a joint surface and needed clothes on before he went outside. He decided not to bother with the hoodie as the temperature was still quite mild outside and knew he could survive without it.

Castiel made his way over to his stairs and bent down to grab his backpack so he could grab his weed tin that had his already rolled joints stored inside as well as a few normal cigarettes that he hardly ever smoked. The case was a plain metal one with his name along with a picture of the wings he had tattooed on his back engraved on the front. It was a gift from Meg on his seventeenth birthday so he was quite fond of the case and would be rather pissed off if something ever happened to it.

He grabbed a joint and slipped it out of the case before he returned it to the pocket in his backpack and grabbed his lighter that was in the pocket of the jeans he had worn to school that day. His lighter was just a plain metal zippo one that could be easily replaced if he lost it which he tended to do quite often. If he had a rather drunken night out, Castiel usually found himself offering his lighter to someone, forgetting about it and then leaving without getting it back. He wouldn't even notice it missing until he needed a light. However, his case he kept close and would never allow someone else to handle it unless he knew them well.

In no time at all, Castiel was leant against the railing of his balcony that overlooked the city skyline. The sun had long since disappeared and the city was lit up with street lights and car headlights. The sound of car engines and tooting horns filled the air as Castiel smoked leisurely on his joint. He couldn't help but feel that on nights like these, in this huge city surrounded by thousands of people, that he was desperately lonely. He had no real friends other than Meg who abandoned him and moved across the country. Sure he had his teammates but they weren't his real friends. They were people he socialised with during school hours and at team trainings. Outside of that, they had their own lives and Castiel wasn't involved in any of that. All Castiel had was his group of 'friends' that he went out on the town with that Meg had introduced him to.

With a flick of his fingers, the burnt joint was on the ground and promptly stood on to extinguish it. He pushed all the emotions from his mind and reminded himself it would get better. He only had his senior year left and then that was it; he was off to college, hopefully on a scholarship to an elite college with a strong swim team. Once he was there, he knew he would make friends; real friends. Friends that asked him out to do things like watch movies and go to the mall with them not ones that asked if he wanted to come get drunk with them and then proceed to hit on him at every opportunity.

As Castiel made his way back down to the base floor, he quickly grabbed his bowl and drank the rest of the contents of his beer bottle before he washed up all the dishes and left them to dry in the dish rack. When he was satisfied, he made his way to his desk to get started on the homework that was due next week. He could still feel the dull ache in his arms from the training session with Dean as he worked and soon found himself distracted once again by the thoughts of his coach. He had such a strong attraction to him that it was going to be excruciatingly difficult to ignore during every training session that they would have together for the entire swim season. The only way he could think to overcome this would be to fuck him and get it over and done with it was either that or ignore it. However, he knew ignoring it wasn't going to be an option as he had just humped a pillow to thoughts of Dean.

With that thought in mind, it was decided. Castiel was going to seduce his coach.

Homework pushed aside for the night, Castiel stood from his desk and picked up his wet gear from his bag and put it in the dryer with the pillow case and cloth before he stripped off his sweats and climbed into his too-large-for-one bed naked. It was the luxury of living alone that he could do as he wished in his apartment but as he lay buried in the covers the pang of loneliness hit him again but was once again pushed from his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

In the days that followed, Castiel spent every opportunity he could with Dean. During his lunch breaks he would make his way to the PE department where he would knock on Dean's door. Most of the time, the coach would be hard at work and looked way out of his depth. Castiel found the sight utterly adorable.

"Hey Coach, need a break?" Castiel greeted one Thursday lunch time. Dean looked up from his computer to the door with wide eyes before they softened as they laid on Castiel. Castiel had to hide the smile that was going to play across his lips at the sight. He knew that Dean shared the attraction from how he would look at Castiel with a hungry gaze when he thought Castiel wasn't watching. There was the also blatantly obvious flirting that the two would share during their short meetings. Most of the time it would be Castiel doing the flirting but Dean would never tell him to back off or tell him to stop. More often than not, Dean would harmlessly return the flirting or give Castiel one of his toothy grins that made his eyes wrinkle at the corners. On rare occasions, Dean would be the one to start it and Castiel would always welcome it before he played on it more.

Castiel learned a lot about Dean during their short exchanges. He learnt all about Dean's love of classic rock and when Castiel told him that he too loved the sound of Metallica, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and the like, Castiel saw a glint in Dean's eyes that hadn't been there before. As the two sipped their coffee that day, they argued over what songs were the best and which album was the all-time greatest. Castiel would always bring it back to harmless flirting however, and told Dean that he should come over sometime and see Castiel's extensive collection of records that he had stored in his spare bedroom as well as his kickass sound system that played throughout his entire apartment. Dean would just flash Castiel his winning smile and reply with a non-committal 'maybe' before he would change the subject to another topic.

They would talk about their cars and Dean would go on for nearly the entire lunch break about his beloved Impala sometimes repeating himself. Castiel found he didn't mind though as he could see the passion Dean had for his car in his eyes and Castiel couldn't help but want to see that look when he talked about him. Castiel wasn't sure when his desire went from wanting to bed Dean to wanting a relationship with Dean but for some reason, Castiel found he didn't care. He wanted to be with Dean. The man before him had so many layers to him and during their conversations Castiel knew he had only ever scratched the surface. He knew there was more to Dean than materialistic objects and Castiel wanted to know more. He wanted to know about Dean's family and everything that made up the attractive man before him.

Family was a topic they had both avoided but it was never something that came up. Castiel got the feeling that Dean was holding himself back from opening up to Castiel but for some reason Castiel could feel that he was getting closer to having Dean unravel before him.

Training sessions remained the same. Dean would turn into coach mode and would dish out punishment to Castiel for turning up late to training as usual but now, it wasn't because Castiel had an impromptu session with some pretty thing behind the bleachers it was because he wasn't going to give the satisfaction to Dean of turning up on time. Castiel would hang back in the library and finish some school work before he'd head over to the gym and change into his swim gear. Of course, Dean would have found some new creative session for him once had finished the training regime which would lead to the two being alone at the end of the session as Castiel finished his punishment. It was then that the flirting would resume and their friendly conversation would continue as Castiel warmed down and stretched out his muscles on pool side. Castiel could always feel the heat of Dean's gaze as he stretched and he always made sure to over exaggerate to give Dean a show but whenever Castiel looked over, Dean would avert his gaze and they'd go back to their game of cat and mouse.

It wasn't until Friday, two weeks after Castiel started his mission to get Dean, that he was finally given the opportunity to make a move.

Castiel once again had made his way to Dean's office for their unofficial lunch break meet up when he stopped short of Dean's door as he heard one half of a phone conversation.

"No, Charlie" he heard Dean speak exasperated "I am not going to be your wing man tonight"

Castiel moved to the side of the hallway and pressed himself close to the doorway as he could so he could clearly hear Dean but wouldn't be seen.

"Why?" Dean continued "Because you're a chick and I'm a dude. That's why" Dean replied and Castiel almost chuckled at the absurdity of Dean's argument.

"No, Charlie. I am not going to a gay bar with you"

Castiel froze. Dean was being asked to go out to a gay bar? Castiel's heart pounded in his chest he desperately wanted for this Charlie figure to twist Dean's arm and drag him out just so Castiel could conveniently be at the same bar as them and possibly finally close in on Dean.

"Charlie, just no. You know why. I just…" Dean trailed off and left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Castiel's thoughts rain wild as to what that could have been. Had Dean been dumped?

"Fine" Dean said with a growl. "If it will make you shut up I'll go with you. But you owe me big time."

Castiel was grinning. Dean was going out on the town tonight now he just needed to know which club they were going to.

"What was this place called again?" Dean asked "Delta? Alright I'll see you there"

Castiel grinned emphatically. He knew where Dean was going to be tonight and surprisingly it was a club that he frequented quite often which meant he would have no trouble getting in. The unfortunate downside meant that Castiel's usual group, consisting of Crowley, would also be there. However, it would be a good cover as to why he was there in the first place because there was no way Castiel was going to admit to hearing the private conversation he had just heard. If he did, Dean would probably end up bailing or getting angry at Castiel if he showed up and that couldn't happen.

Dean shuffling paper in his office snapped Castiel out of his reprieve as he realised he had been stood in the hall, pressed against the door for a good while. If another teacher came along, he would be found out and it would pretty difficult to explain why he was pressed against the wall outside Dean's office.

Castiel pushed off the wall and knocked on Dean's door and walked inside like he normally did with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Coach, coffee?" he asked as he watched Dean behind his computer screen. He looked up at Castiel with a smile and nodded.

"You know me Cas, can't live without it" He said with a wink.

Castiel simply smiled in reply before he turned on his heel and made his way to make them both their coffee. When he returned, they fell into their normal conversation except this time, Castiel was bubbling with excitement at the prospect of what tonight could turn into. He was already running his entire wardrobe through his mind as to what to wear and decided that he would have to go to the mall after school to find something.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked with a questioning look in his eyes "You seem a little distracted"

Castiel shook his head and sent what he hoped was a reassuring smile in Dean's direction. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired"

Dean flashed him a cocky grin "Guess you don't like Butterfly suicides huh?"

Castiel just rolled his eyes and downed the last sip of his coffee before he stood to his feet and left the room to wash his cup. When he was done he returned to Dean's office and stood in the doorway.

"I'll see you later, Coach" Castiel said with a wink before he turned and left with a small grin of anticipation on his face. He really couldn't wait.

After hours of waiting, the final school bell rang and the student body was released to enjoy their weekend. As Castiel strolled down the hall, he could feel the buzz that was always present at this time on a Friday. Everyone was always amped for the weekend and Friday night was usually the night that the football jocks would throw their parties for the popular kids. Castiel was always invited to these but seldom ever went, even when Meg was present. He liked the college parties, and the clubbing scene a hell of a lot more than hanging out with people his own age. Most of them seemed nauseatingly immature with most of them faking drunk or high. It was over-rated and Castiel elected to ignore the scene all together. They could have their juvenile fun while he went and played with the big boys and tonight, that was going to be one Dean Winchester.

A short thirty minute drive later, and Castiel had arrived at the mall and was roaming around his favourite store. He really had no idea what he was going to wear tonight he just knew that he wanted to look good. Castiel was stood staring at the jean section when a tall, busty blonde came up to him.

"Hey cutie, you need some help?" She spoke eyeing Castiel.

Normally in a situation like this, Castiel would definitely be flirting back. He would be use everything in his artillery to woo this girl into the back changing rooms but with the prospect of being with Dean that night, he just didn't want to and that should have freaked him out but it didn't.

"Uh…" Castiel spoke unsure of his own thoughts and where they were at. "I'm looking to impress someone tonight and I don't know what to wear"

"Well," she said as she looked Castiel up and down "I think you would impress anyone wearing sweatpants and a hoodie given what a hottie you are" she flirted and Castiel couldn't hold the grin that he sent back.

"Thank you but I do really need to find something for tonight" Castiel replied trying to hold back his flirtation. He didn't want to lead this girl on only to have to turn her down. He knew it was shallow of him to think that this girl wanted him but with the way she was looking at him and playing with her hair, he knew it to be true. He just needed her help, and then he would be gone.

"Alright well, how much are you willing to spend" her flirtation was gone all of a sudden as if she knew that Castiel wasn't interested and was now in full sale mode.

"Money isn't an issue" Castiel replied honestly

"Well then," she smiled "Let's get to it"

An hour later, Castiel walked out of the store with a brand new outfit that he believed, with the assurance of the lovely helper, Tiffany, would be irresistible to Dean.

"Good luck" Tiffany called out to him as he walked past the security gates.

"Thank you" He called back before he made his way to his car with a grin on his face. The excitement that had been coursing through his veins since he overheard the phone conversation had picked up into overdrive. There was still at least four hours until he would be able to go to the club and he really couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think with a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter and the next one were both really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Castiel walked into the club a little after nine. He knew he was unbelievably early but he couldn't take sitting around home waiting for the clock to hit a decent hour before he left. Instead, he decided to shower and dress and head to the club. Before he left, he had checked himself out in his full length mirror that hung on the door of his wardrobe and couldn't help but grin.

The black skinny jeans he was dressed in hugged his figure as if they were tailored to fit him and showed off his ass as well as his muscular thighs. He wore a dark grey button down with the top couple of buttons open to reveal a hint of skin as well as the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Overtop, he's donned a black waistcoat. When at the store, Tiffany had tried to get him to wear a tie to finish the ensemble but Castiel knew he would just tug at it all evening until it hung loose around his neck. There was also the problem that he didn't know how to tie it properly and was always left with it tied backwards. Tiffany had given a sympathetic look while she tried hopelessly to hold back her laughter. She wished him luck in finding someone who could tie his ties for him. To complete his outfit, Castiel wore black loafers that he had polished and shined that afternoon. He really couldn't wait to see Dean's reaction.

Around seven, Castiel had received a message from Crowley which read that he and his cronies would be at Hellhounds tonight which had surprised the teen. Crowley was almost always at Delta but Castiel couldn't help but find it a bit of relief that Crowley wouldn't be there. The man no doubt would have hit on Castiel the entire evening while Castiel scoped out the place for Dean. Even if he had told Crowley that he was waiting for someone, Crowley would have still tried to get into Castiel's pants. The man never took no for an answer which aggravated him to no end. Why did people need to come up with reasons as to why they weren't interested? Surely 'no' was a good enough reason. Whenever Castiel tried to pick someone up, if they turned him down, that was the end of it. He didn't try to persuade them to go home with him. It was the respectful way to deal with people and he wished that more people shared his view.

The club was rather empty which didn't surprise Castiel. Usually, as he travelled down the long corridor, there would be people lined up either just having a conversation where the music wasn't too loud or were in the process of leaving but this time, there was no one to be seen. As he exited the hall, he glanced around the huge room that could easily house at least 500 party goers only to find small scatters of people spread around the tables and booths off to the side with no one quite brave enough to occupy the dance floor.

Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself down before he sauntered confidentially over to the bar where he took a seat. There were a couple of ladies down the far end sipping at some fruity contraption while they were engrossed in a conversation with each other. They didn't even look up as Castiel took a seat and hollered at the bartender to get his attention. He was busy loading the clean glasses onto the shelf no doubt in preparation for the rush that would arrive in a matter of hours. His hands were shaking from nervous excitement and he really needed a drink if he was going to be composed for when Dean arrived.

When the bartender finally made his way over to him, Castiel was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey there Castiel," Tony, the bartender greeted "Haven't you seen you in here for a while. The usual?"

Castiel smiled back and nodded his head in affirmation "Yeah I know it's been a while" Castiel replied as he watched Tony make him his drink; a cranberry and vodka cocktail.

Tony took a moment to look down at the watch on his wrist and frowned before he looked back to Castiel's face "You're here early" he commented

Castiel nodded once again "Yeah… I uh… I'm trying to make an impression on someone and I don't know when they will arrive"

Tony's face lit up with a knowing grin "Anyone I know?"

Castiel shook his head with a chuckle "I don't think so" Tony placed Castiel's drink on the bar and slid it over to him. Just as Castiel reached for his wallet, Tony raised his hand.

"On the house" he smiled "Just make sure you get your man"

Castiel smiled back at the man. If it had been any other night, Castiel might have flirted his way into going home with the man. He had always found the man attractive and he knew Tony returned the sentiment but they had never acted on it. There had just never been a good time and it seemed like there never would be.

Tony was soon whistled at by the two ladies down the far end who had finished their drinks and obviously wanted more. Castiel took hold of his drink and spun on his stool with his right elbow perched on the bar so he could take in the scene at the empty club. There were a few people dancing now but not as many as there normally was when Castiel was in the establishment but it was slowly filling up and there was a steady stream of people that filed out of the entry hall. Castiel scanned the room and even though it was rather dark except for the dance lights, he was confident Dean was not in the building.

Castiel sipped at his drink while he let his thoughts run away as to what would happen when Dean arrived. Was he going to head over straight away and ask him to dance? Or was he going to lay some groundwork first and see how Dean reacted to the place before he made his move? One thing was for sure though; he was not going to let anyone else near Dean. He was so close to getting what he wanted and there was no way he was going to allow anyone to swoop in and take him without a fight.

Just as Castiel started to get angry over the imaginary person trying to hit on Dean, a hand landed on his shoulder. Castiel looked at the hand and followed the arm up to the face of its owner only to be greeted by spiked blonde hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, and a black v-neck.

"Hey Cassie" Balthazar greeted as he removed his hand and took the unoccupied stool next to Castiel. He ordered himself a beer before he turned to look at Castiel again "Where's the rest of your cronies?"

Castiel knew that his team mate was referring to Crowley and his crew and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "They are not my 'cronies' and don't call me that" he detested the nickname that Balthazar and Gabriel refused to drop and he made sure to tell them every time they used it. The distain in his voice was evident, but Balthazar was either too happy to notice or just ignored it. Castiel believed it to be the latter.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself then?" Balthazar asked as he sipped his beer. The man had mirrored Castiel's position on the bar and had started to scan the room.

"Waiting for someone" Castiel answered vaguely. He had never been a good liar and to get around it he used partial truths; most of the time it worked.

"Ah huh" Balthazar replied obviously not buying what Castiel was selling "And _who _might this someone be?"

Castiel bit down on his lower lip. He had no idea how to answer that. There was no way he was going to be able to tell his teammate that he was pursuing their coach tonight but he couldn't not tell him either as he was no doubt going to keep an eye on Castiel to see who he was trying to make headway with. Instead of answering, Castiel finished off his drink and turned back to the bar to place the glass down. He motioned for Tony to bring him over a beer and once he had paid for it, he turned back to his original position and took a long gulp and hoped that the vodka in his system would take effect sooner rather than later. Of course, Castiel had a high tolerance after all his partying so it would be quite a few standard drinks before he would feel any effect.

When Castiel removed the bottle from his lips and chanced a glance up to the man sat beside him, he was greeted with a 'tell-me-or-I'll-beat-it-out-of-you' glare. With a sigh, Castiel turned in his seat so he faced Balthazar directly.

"If I tell you," he began "You have to promise you will not tell another living soul. You also have to promise that if anything happens between said person and I tonight, that you will not let this person know that you know or I will personally beat your ass to a pulp" Balthazar's eyes widened as he saw the truth behind the threat which caused a thrill of satisfaction to flood through Castiel's body. The man slowly nodded but Castiel did not want just a body language answer. "You need to say it out loud. Promise me that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Whatever you see or hear is not to leave this club"

"Yes Cassie," When Castiel glared at the use of the nickname, Balthazar corrected himself "Castiel. I promise I will not tell another living soul. Now who the hell is it?"

Castiel let out a small breath before he resigned to the fact that he had to tell him.

"Coach Winchester"

"What!?" Balthazar yelled "You have got to be kidding me? You managed to score a date with him?"

Castiel blushed and looked away while he bit his lip "Not exactly"

"Then what?" Balthazar asked confused

Castiel sighed, took another long pull from his beer and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I may have overheard a phone conversation he had with someone whom he said he would be a wingman for tonight"

Castiel looked up to see Balthazar grinning like a Cheshire cat "Cassie you sly dog. I knew you two have been flirting ever since he arrived but never thought you'd make a move on it"

"Well I haven't yet" Castiel admitted as he took another sip from his beer "But that's why I'm here tonight. To finally make some progress"

Balthazar clasped him on the shoulder "Well by the looks he's thrown your way at training I'm pretty sure you're in"

"Yeah. Here's hoping" Castiel raised his beer and nodded to Balthazar who did the same before they both downed the rest of their drinks.

They ordered more and fell into an easy conversation to pass the time. Balthazar had claimed he needed to escape from his over-bearing parents which was why he had made such an early appearance at the club himself. As their conversation carried on, Castiel found himself distracted from the fact that Dean could arrive at any time and instead was very engrossed in his conversation with his teammate. He found that he really had sold Balthazar short in the fact that he hardly ever interacted with him outside of training and the occasional meal they would share on a Friday morning. Balthazar was a fun guy to be around and Castiel couldn't stop the feeling that he should make more an effort with him to be friends.

Four more beers and two jäger bombs each later, Castiel had a healthy buzz and so did the man next to him. They had steadily intoxicated themselves while they waited for Dean to show up with one eye on the door. Castiel's nerves had dissipated somewhat to the point that he just felt a dull churn in his gut at the thought that Dean would most likely be there any moment.

As Castiel finished his fifth beer, he turned towards the door and his breath caught in his throat. Dean was stood at the end of the entry hall and was eyeing the scene before him with nervous eyes as if it was his first time in a LBGT friendly club. For all Castiel knew, it was. Castiel's eyes raked over Dean's form and even over the distance that separated them, he could see the tone of Dean's chest and his cut biceps and forearms through the thin, black cotton Henley he wore. He had a brown leather jacket draped over his left arm which covered most of his front from Castiel's view along with the people that were in the way but that didn't stop the arousal that had pooled in Castiel's groin. His eyes glided up further to take in Dean's finger spiked hair and his perfect plump lips that Dean ran his tongue over nervously.

Suddenly, Dean turned away and looked back up the entry hall no doubt to look for the friend he was to be a wing man for. Not a second later, a bouncy red haired woman looped her arm through Dean's and dragged him towards the bar where Castiel was still seated.

_Shit._

"Balthazar" Castiel hissed to his friend who was speaking with a brunette to his side "Balthazar!" Castiel hissed louder and raised his hand to shake his shoulder with one eye still firmly on Dean who was quickly approaching the bar.

"What Cassie? Can't you see I'm a little busy talking to this lovely lady?" Balthazar tried to keep his tone calm but Castiel could hear the tension in his voice.

"Yes I'm sorry but _Dean _is on his way over here. Right now" Castiel didn't know what the hell was happening. He was never this nervous when he was trying to pick someone up but with Dean it was just all so different. Castiel believed it to be the fact that he had spent weeks pining after the man and the fact that they had both flirted back and forth since the get go. It was undeniable how much he wanted this man. He knew it was going to be more than a one off thing. He knew that he would have to be with Dean in more than a physical sense if he was going to get any fulfilment out of tonight but he would need to take one step at a time at that first step was getting the hell away from the bar so they weren't found out so early in the night.

"Oh shit" Balthazar replied as he looked where Castiel was keeping an eye "Okay let's move to the booths" Balthazar stood and grabbed the girl's hand he had been speaking too before he moved away from the bar. Castiel quickly stood and followed suit as they fought their way through the built up crowd to find a booth. Surprisingly, there was still a free one and they quickly occupied it before anyone else could.

Once they were seated, Castiel glanced over to the bar to see Dean sip at his beer nervously while the red head next to him chattered excitedly. Castiel felt sorry for the man as he was so clearly out of his depth but wanted to help out his friend. Since Dean had moved, Castiel could finally take in his entire appearance. The man had on tight black jeans that hugged his ass and defined his bow legs deliciously as well as black combat boots that, if he had not been seated, would cause Castiel to go weak at the knees. The man was absolutely gorgeous.

"So what's your plan? Stare at him all night and hope he notices you?" Balthazar teased as his lady friend stood up to head to the restroom.

Castiel scowled over at the blonde "No" he growled "I was going to wait till he had a few drinks then approach him"

Balthazar nodded "Seems like an okay plan except for the fact that there's already someone else eyeing him up" His teammate raised his eyebrows over Castiel's shoulder towards the bar.

"What?" Castiel yelled as he spun his head around so fast that he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. When he turned his eyes to Dean, he indeed saw that there was someone already trying to start a conversation. Trying and not succeeding. Dean waved the man off with a shake of his head no doubt telling the man he wasn't interested. The man however didn't seem to want to take no for an answer.

Before Castiel knew what was happening, he was on his feet and had ignored the protests of Balthazar behind him so he could make his way over to Dean. All too soon, Castiel was stood behind Dean and sent a glare over Dean's shoulder to the person that _still_ ignored Dean's protests that he wasn't interested. When the man finally looked over Dean's shoulder to see Castiel's glare, he had the audacity to smirk before he stepped closer into Dean's personal space and once again asked if Dean wanted to dance. Without thinking twice, Castiel slipped his hands around Dean's waist and rested his head on Dean's shoulder before he turned his head so he could speak into Dean's ear. He felt Dean tense beneath his touch but he made no move to shove Castiel off him.

"Is this guy bothering you, baby?" Castiel purred into Dean's ear loud enough for the unwanted man to here while he continued to glare over at the stranger who had thankfully gotten the hint and had taken a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't know" he blurted nervously before he turned and left the bar area to no doubt find some other person to annoy.

When the man was gone, Castiel reluctantly let go of the hold he had on Dean. He already missed the warmth and Dean's smell. God, he had only been there for a matter of moments yet the scent he had inhaled had him light-headed. Everything about Dean was utterly intoxicating and Castiel wanted, _needed _more of it. However, when Dean finally turned around to see Castiel, his eyes widened to that of shock.

"Cas?" He asked completely dumbfounded as to why Castiel was saving him from some man. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel bit on his lip as he looked up at Dean. He searched his eyes to see if there was anything negative in them but all he saw was confusion and surprise. Castiel mentally rejoiced that Dean wasn't angry that he was there.

"I… uh… was going to have a night out with Balthazar" he lied "I saw you having some trouble with that assbutt so I decided to come and lend a hand to get rid of him. Some people just don't know what no means" he finished angrily. It really grinded his gears when people refused to be rejected.

When Castiel looked up, Dean had a grin on his face "Well thanks but I think I could have handled him"

"I'm sure you could have" Castiel admitted "Maybe I just wanted to get close to you" he flirted. It was nothing they hadn't said before to each other but for some reason being in a night club with alcohol in his system, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He was really flirting with Dean and he was doing in a place that they could act on it and not be worried someone could catch them.

Dean smirked over at him before he shook his head and turned back to the bar that was incredibly busy with people trying to order drinks. Dean tried to wave down Tony but had no success as the demand was high.

Castiel saw his opportunity to impress, and pounced.

"Tony!" he called out "Two beers"

Tony looked over to Castiel and nodded. He came over a couple of seconds later with two beers and placed them on the bar before he smoothly popped the caps.

"Have a good one boys" he winked at Castiel as he took the cash he had offered. Castiel picked up his beer and took a sip before he turned his attention back to Dean who was stood with his mouth agape.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked once he had composed himself and picked up his drink.

"I know him" Castiel shrugged

For a moment, Castiel thought he saw a glint of jealousy in Dean's eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone and Dean had cooled his emotions.

"Do you want to dance?" Castiel asked after another pull of his beer. He knew that he was being bold and probably being a bit too eager but the alcohol in his system had clouded his judgement and all he knew was that Dean Winchester was stood before him and was not pushing him away or telling him what they were doing was inappropriate. Dean hesitated and Castiel's heart sank. He thought he had blown the chance to actually make a move with the Greek god specimen before him but then Dean was quick to explain himself.

"I would, but I promised Charlie I'd wing man for her" Dean admitted

Castiel nodded before he turned his head to the dance floor where he saw said red head making out with some brunette on the dance floor.

"If Charlie is the red head you came in here with, then I don't think she needs any help" Castiel chuckled as he pointed over to the couple.

"Jesus she works fast" Dean breathed. He was so close to Castiel that he could feel Dean's breath creep down the back of his neck. He could smell the cologne that was radiating off Dean's skin and God did it smell good.

While he tried to keep his arousal in check, Castiel took another pull from his beer before he turned his head to look at Dean again.

"Does that mean I can get that dance now?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are amazing. Leave some more reviews if you like :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yay new chapter :P As I said last chapter this was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

"Look Cas," Dean began and Castiel's heart sank. Dean was going to reject him and it was going to be heart wrenching. Dean would say no, Castiel would nod along with whatever excuse he gave and then he would turn and leave to join Balthazar back at the booth before he would leave and go home. Alone. He was so ready for the rejection, that what Dean was going to say didn't even get said.

"Yeah whatever" Castiel snarled "I'll just go back to where I came from. Don't worry about it" Castiel turned without even a glance at Dean's face nor did he pause as he stormed off back towards the booth. He had fought his way angrily and shoved at least four or five people into other partiers who glared at him and told him to "watch his fucking step" before a hand on his forearm stopped him. Castiel clenched his fist of his free hand, which just so happened to be his dominant hand, in preparation to punch whoever was going to have a go at him.

When he was spun around however, it was to find an angry faced Dean who quickly turned and pulled Castiel back in the direction where they had spoken by the bar. Dean's grip was firm on Castiel's arm and he could feel the warmth from Dean's hand like a burn to his skin. He hated how he craved the touch and how even just the slightest contact of skin on skin made warmth course through his body. Once Dean's footsteps stopped, his grip relented but didn't let go completely as he spun once again to face Castiel.

"Jesus, would you let me finish before you go and cause a fucking riot" Dean yelled. The music had picked up in volume as the night had worn on with more and more patrons filling the club. It had grown difficult to hear one another so now, if they were to talk, they would more or less have to yell to be heard.

Castiel stayed silent and instead glared down at where Dean still held onto his forearm wanting the touch to be gone so the feeling of Dean under his skin would leave. When Dean noticed his stare, he let his grip go completely and Castiel's arm fell to his side. Immediately, Castiel missed the warmth and the feeling of Dean's hand but he was too angry to care at that moment.

"Why should I?" Castiel growled as he looked up into Dean's eyes with a hard stare. "You were just going to tell me you weren't going to dance with me so I just saved you the trouble and made my way back to my friend"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed before he crossed his arms over his chest. Castiel quickly glanced to see those biceps that would be shown once again as Dean's shirt was pulled tight before he rapidly shifted his eyes back to Dean's face. There was no way he was going to show Dean he was still interested after he was just about to reject him.

"God, are you always this frustrating?" Castiel continued to glare at Dean. He didn't have any clue what Dean was talking about. Why should Castiel stand here and listen to rejection from someone he was dying to get close to? He couldn't help but feel it would have been better for both of them if he had just left and saved them both the time and hurt. Castiel watched as Dean rubbed a hand over his face and then through his hair and messed up the spikes further. Seriously how could someone with such good looks get blessed with such easily tamed hair while Castiel was stuck with a messy fur ball for a hairstyle? "Would you just let me finish my sentence?"

Castiel sighed before he nodded slightly.

"What I was going to say was," Dean started. He had stepped close to Castiel now so there was barely an inch of space between them. His breath was scorching hot against Castiel's ear and he had to suppress the shiver that threatened to run down his spine from the arousal that it caused. "I don't think it would be appropriate. I mean I'm your coach"

Castiel let out a huff of air. Was that seriously Dean's issue? They had been openly flirting for weeks now and apparently Balthazar had noticed so no doubt the rest of the team had too. Why couldn't they just both act on the feelings that they had for each other? What they did in their own time was their business not anyone else's. It was not as if Dean was his teacher. He's a team coach. Surely it was different?

With his internal monologue through, Castiel finally voiced his opinion. He leaned his head up slightly to account for the several inches in height that Dean had over him so he could whisper in the older man's ear. "Let's be honest, _Coach_" Castiel purred as he stepped even closer to close the gap so that his chest was pressed lightly against Dean's. He felt Dean inhale a sharp breath and hold it as he continued to speak which had a smile across Castiel's lips "We both want this. So why don't you stop fighting it and dance with me? There's no one here that would bother us"

When Dean didn't reply, Castiel slid his hand down Dean's forearm and linked their fingers together. Castiel took a step back from Dean and looked him in the eyes where he found a silent agreement. Dean's face was slack and emotionless but his eyes were soft and trusting. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand in reassurance that it was okay to want to dance and he was rewarded with a small shy smile which he eagerly returned.

Castiel turned on his heel and moved his free hand behind him to grip onto Dean's hand so it was now sandwiched between both his palms and lead them to the dance floor. He could feel the sweat from being in the heated room already start to gather on his skin and cause his shirt to stick to him slightly. Not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to bother him. However, he pushed the feeling aside because Dean was behind him and they were about to dance together and Castiel wasn't going to let anything bother him when the moment he had been waiting weeks for was about to happen.

Finally, they had reached a suitable place for them to dance and Castiel dropped Dean's hand as he turned to face him with a shy smile. Castiel stepped closer to Dean so that their chests were once again pressed together. There was hesitation in Dean's eyes and Castiel squinted his own eyes in confusion as to what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Castiel yelled into Dean's ear so that he could hear him. Castiel pulled back so he could search Dean's face for the reason for the hesitation. He thought they had established the fact that there was no one here that was going to judge or bother them but apparently Dean was still insecure.

Castiel watched as Dean bit down on his lower lip before he leant down to yell into Castiel's ear.

"I suck at dancing" Dean replied and Castiel could hear the embarrassment in his voice. A low chuckle rumbled through Castiel's chest at the confession and he earned a smack to the shoulder from Dean "Stop laughing. It's not funny"

Castiel controlled himself and then took Dean's hands in his and placed them on his hips. Castiel's own arms rose into the air and he began to swing his hips in the rhythm of the music. He watched Dean's face as he moved and how his eyes went wide before the hands on his hips gripped just a little bit tighter. Castiel smirked as he swayed his hips more and let the music flow through his body. Castiel snaked his arms around Dean's neck as he leant in to once again speak into his ear.

"Just move with me"

Dean nodded dumbly in reply which caused a huge grin to break across Castiel's face at how adorable Dean was when he was out of his depth. When Dean's eyes finally lifted from where they had been staring at his hands placed on the teen's hips and locked on Castiel, his worried features relaxed slightly and his hips started to timidly move with Castiel's.

As the song played on, Dean became more and more relaxed. He moved with Castiel and eventually, it was as if Dean had never had a problem with dancing. Their hips moved together and their bodies were firmly pressed against one another and Castiel struggled to keep his arousal in check. He knew if things got too heated too soon he would more than likely scare Dean off. It had been a struggle to just get Dean to dance with him let alone make a move on the tension between them. He could tell by the way Dean kept biting his lip when their hips were pushed together that Dean was doing the same as Castiel and trying to keep his excitement on the quiet side but it didn't get past Castiel.

When the song ended and merged into another, Castiel was parched and even though he was really enjoying dancing with Dean, the sweat that had perspired on him had made him crave a bottle of water.

"Drink?" Castiel yelled into Dean's ear. When Dean nodded in reply, Castiel pulled his arms down from where they were snaked around Dean's neck and moved back from the older man's body. This time however, Dean led the way and he was the one to entwine their fingers together as he dragged Castiel back towards the bar. Castiel followed obediently and was pushed right up into the back of Dean as they moved. Castiel had to hide his grin in Dean's shoulder at how Dean had forgotten his worries and was now apparently fine with them being close.

When they finally made it to the bar, there was a large crowd gathered around the far end and as Castiel peered over Dean's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of someone's head laid down on the bar. He smirked as he realised what they were up to only to grin as he felt the surge of excitement run through him at the prospect of asking Dean to join him. Castiel quickly made his way around Dean and pulled him in the direction of the crowd before he stopped behind some of the people that had gathered to watch and turned to face Dean who had a look of confusion on his face before he saw what was happening. Dean's mouth hung open in an 'o' shape and his eyes widened in realisation of what Castiel wanted.

"What do you say?" Castiel grinned as he bit down on his lower lip. Dean didn't say anything only nodded dumbly and let Castiel lead him towards the bar. "We got next" Castiel yelled over at Tony who gave him a knowing grin before he nodded as he poured tequila on the blonde that was laid on the bar. Castiel turned to look at Dean who watched with wide eyes as a brunette leaned down and licked the salt from between the blonde's breasts and then swirled her tongue in the woman's navel to suck up the tequila. It finished with a short make out session as she sucked the lime slice from between the blonde's lips. Castiel couldn't help but laugh as Dean glanced from the bar to Castiel and back again. "Guess you've never done this before?" Castiel chuckled. Dean shook his head not saying a word as Castiel unbuttoned his waistcoat and flung it to Tony behind the bar before his shirt followed.

Just as Castiel was about to lie down on the bar, a hand on his forearm stopped him. Surprised, Castiel turned to find it was Dean holding him back but instead of the hesitation that had been in his eyes for most of the night, they were lust blown as they eyed his torso as if he hadn't seen it a hundred times before during training.

"Can you lie on your stomach and I do the shot off your back?" Dean asked as he licked his lips.

"Sounds good to me" Castiel smirked as he jumped up onto the bar and lay down. He hissed as the coolness of the surface touched his heated skin and cringed as he felt the stray drops of liquor dampen his skin but with the prospect of Dean's mouth on his body in a few moments, he pushed the uncomfortable feeling from his mind as he settled with his hands folded under his chin. He turned his head towards where Tony was cutting up a lime before he placed it between Castiel's lips with raised eyebrows and a look that said 'damn, you work fast'. Castiel grinned as best he could around the lime and winked in reply before he turned his head the other way to peer over his shoulder at Dean. The man was ogling his tattoo with his hands clenched at his sides as if he was holding himself back from running his fingers over every inch of the exposed skin. Castiel felt his arousal grow as he watched the man who was so clearly caught in two minds before it faded away and he looked up to Tony and nodded.

His breath hitched as he felt Dean's tongue lick lightly between his shoulder blades where he knew the set of wings met before the sensation was gone as quick as it arrived and the knowing feeling of salt being sprinkled onto the wet patch settled in. There wasn't a long break before tequila was being poured into the small of his back and Dean's tongue was licking at the salt before his lips and tongue were working to suck up the liquid from his back. When Dean's hand wrapped itself in Castiel's locks and pulled, Castiel struggled to hold the lime in place before Dean's lips were on his own and the lime dropped to the bar forgotten while his hands scrambled to support his weight. Castiel groaned as the hand in his hair pulled tighter and Dean's tongue snaked out to lick along his bottom lip. He didn't hesitate to open up and let the tongue in tasting the smooth taste of the tequila right from Dean's tongue. As their kiss continued, Castiel slid his legs under him so he was knelt on the bar in a more comfortable position before he shifted again and slid his legs over the side of the countertop to swing over the edge. He opened his legs slightly for Dean to step between and once he had, Castiel wrapped his legs around the man's waist pulling him as close as possible as they continued to explore one another's mouth. Castiel's hands snaked around Dean's neck teasing the hairs at the nape of his neck just as a shove to Castiel's back startled him.

Castiel turned around to glare at Tony who was stood there taking none of his shit. "Get off my bar and take your PDA elsewhere" he demanded but his eyes gave away the playfulness in his eyes. Castiel wiped his lips with the back of his hand as his glare eased and he reached out to take his clothes which the barkeeper was holding up for him. Reluctantly, Castiel removed his hands from Dean to collect his clothes and shucked his shirt back on not bothering to button it up before putting his waistcoat on over the top. Dean hadn't moved from where he was stood between Castiel's legs and the swimmer couldn't help but smile that the man was still looking at him as if he wanted to devour him on the spot. When Dean's eyes finally returned to lock with his own Castiel only grinned wider as Dean returned his smile. The man was utterly adorable when he smiled and the younger boy felt his heart swell at the sight.

"You want to dance some more?" Castiel whispered into the shell of Dean's ear before he licked inside. Dean nodded and stepped back enough for Castiel to slide off the bar before he turned and led them back to the dance floor. No one glanced twice at Castiel's attire as they fought their way through the crowd but Castiel was too focused on following Dean through the crowd and the anticipation of what was to come. He could still taste Dean on his lips and his tongue and he craved more. The taste was like a drug and now he craved Dean's tongue inside his mouth; hooked from the very first hit.

As soon as they were in the heat of it once again, Dean's hands were under Castiel's shirt and gripping his bare skin. Castiel groaned as Dean's hands pulled him into Dean's front pushing their hips together as they moved to the beat. Castiel threw his arms around Dean's neck before he leant in again and melded their lips together once again. Their hips ground together as their tongues tangled and Castiel could feel his blood rushing south as he repositioned himself so his leg was in-between Dean's so he could grind against Dean's thigh. Castiel felt Dean's own arousal pushing into his hip and Castiel grinned around the tongue in his mouth.

After what could have been hours for all Castiel cared, they finally parted, breathless. Castiel stared up at Dean taking in the man's debauched appearance and grinned that he had caused it. The man's eyes were hungry with lust as they took in Castiel's own ruined look. Dean's lips were kiss swollen and red making them look even more appealing than normal. He had pined over this man for weeks and now he was finally close to having what he wanted. The next song was more upbeat and Castiel soon found himself turned around with his back pressed against Dean's chest, his ass pushed back hard against Dean's groin and he threw his head back and keened. Even through the layers of jeans, Castiel could feel Dean's size and god was it impressive. All his fantasies that had run through his mind since he had first seen Dean were confirmed and became all so more delicious as he continued to grind back against Dean.

Dean's lips latched onto Castiel's neck as Castiel's head fell back to the taller man's shoulder and as Castiel rocked his hips more steadily into Dean's groin, more noises fell from his lips and he felt Dean smile against the expanse of is throat. Castiel knew he would have hickeys in the morning from Dean's teeth biting down and the thought of showing them off and only him and Dean knowing exactly how they got there had the swimmer's arousal growing even further to the point that he almost came on the spot.

"Dean" Castiel gasped as he turned his head to say it into Dean's ear so the other man could hear him. When the other man didn't stop, Castiel said it again more forcefully. This time, Dean pulled his mouth far enough away so that Castiel could now look into Castiel's eyes. They were once again riddled with confusion before fear encroached as if he thought Castiel was thinking twice. To stop him from pulling any further away, Castiel wrapped one of his hands into Dean's hair and pulled him down for yet another heated kiss. When they pulled apart, Dean still had the look of confusion in his eyes and Castiel pulled him down so he could speak into Dean's ear "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah" Dean breathed and Castiel couldn't help but smile up at the other man "Let me just find Charlie. I'll meet you by the door in a minute" Castiel nodded and turned so he could kiss Dean once more but this time he took the opportunity to take a grope at Dean's package. Dean groaned into Castiel's mouth as he bucked into Castiel's hand. Quick as he grabbed on, he let go and moved away. He sent him a wink before he moved to go stand by the door to wait. The teen scanned the club while he waited to see if he could see Dean amongst the sea of dancing bodies but he couldn't find the man anywhere. As he realised he would soon be leaving the club, he decided now was a good time to button up his shirt but he left the top three unbuttoned just for easy access when they arrived back at Castiel's apartment. Instead of doing up the waistcoat, he took it off and held it in his hands while he bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for Dean to return. He seemed to be taking forever but as Castiel looked around once more he realised that there were a quite a few people and finding Charlie in the mess was probably going to be a difficult task.

Castiel pulled out his phone from where it was still thankfully in his front pocket where he had left it and looked down at the screen to see one new message from Balthazar. With a grin, he unlocked his phone and opened the new message.

[**From Balthazar: See you two have finally started to resolve that sexual tension. Good luck Cassie I'm off with that brunette from earlier ;)]**

Castiel grinned down at his phone but didn't bother to reply as he knew Balthazar would be otherwise pre-occupied for the rest of the night. Instead, he let out a sigh, locked his phone and shoved it back into the front pocket of his jeans. Deciding he could really do with a cigarette, he made the decision to walk down the hall and out the front door to wait. He knew Dean would more than likely think to look outside for him and not think Castiel had left him especially seeing he had groped the man on the floor just minutes earlier. He shivered a little at the temperature difference against his rosy cheeks from all the alcohol and arousal as he stepped onto the concrete path. The bouncers gave him a smile as he moved to the left and pulled out his box of cigarettes from his back pocket as well as his lighter. He took a long drag from the smoke and let it sit in his lungs for a moment before slowly exhaling into the air. By the time he finished it, Dean was stepping out of the club and looking up and down the street in a semi-panic.

"Dean" Castiel yelled to get his attention and waved him over when he finally laid eyes on him.

"I thought you'd ditched me" Dean confessed causing Castiel to chuckle.

"I've wanted this since I first saw you. There's no way I would ditch you. I just needed a smoke before we left" Castiel replied seeing some of the tension ease out of Dean's body. "So," Castiel said breaking the small silence that had formed between them now that they didn't have the music to fill the lull in conversation "Mine?"

"Yours" Dean quickly answered. Castiel grinned and nodded before stepping towards the kerb to look for a cab. Castiel looked both ways up the empty street but didn't see any cabs. Usually, they were crawling all over the place ready to pick up couples just like them but for some reason there wasn't a cab in sight.

"Don't see any cabs. Should we wait or walk up the street a little?" When Castiel turned around to look at Dean, it was if he was staring in the face of a completely different person. His eyes were wide and he was stepping slowly away from Castiel. "Dean?" Castiel asked tentatively "What's wrong?"

"I…" he stuttered "I'm sorry Cas. I can't do this"

"What?" Castiel squeaked the warmth he had felt all evening retreating leaving a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach "What are you talking about?"

"This… Us…" he gestured between them "I can't. I'm sorry I just can't" and before Castiel could say another word, Dean had turned on his heel and was walking off down the road. Castiel's mind was yelling at him to chase after him but his legs wouldn't respond. He was left stock still as he watched the disappearing form of Dean's back walking down the footpath away from the club before he turned the corner and was out of sight.

Castiel snapped out of his gaze as a tooting of a horn sounded and he turned his head to see a cab driver leaning out the passenger window looking over at him.

"You want a cab?" the driver asked and Castiel couldn't find words to speak. He just watched the man he so desperately wanted and dare he say started to fall for run off in the night with no explanation except to say he couldn't do it. The shock started to wear off as he stared at the cab driver blankly who stared back with an impatient glare. Finally Castiel nodded his head and jumped in the back door. He buckled his seat belt as the cab moved and murmured his address to the driver. He was in a daze unable to process why Dean had just freaked out and run off. Was it him? Did he not want Castiel? Everything leading up to them leaving was screaming the opposite. If anything, Dean was the one that had initiated most of the events that evening. As the cab drove on, Castiel replayed the events through that night and he couldn't help the anger that started to develop at the lack of explanation. One thing he did know for sure though was that he wasn't going to let Dean get off that easy. Castiel was going to get to the bottom of it even if it meant total rejection from the man he had pined after for weeks. He needed to know and he wouldn't rest until he knew the truth.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews I love reading what you guys think. Leave another if you feel inclined ;)**


End file.
